Imperial Mage
by Jewelbug22
Summary: Why would Glenn quit the Imperial Mage Corps for a completely different reason? Who is his family and what role do they play that makes him so invaluable to the Empire? What connection does he have to Sistine's late grandfather? Some of these questions might just be answered in this AU story. Rated M because it's about this show, and there's a pairing.
1. The Duel

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. I am updating the first six chapters of this story today as this is the anniversary of my uncle's death. Writing and updating this story is the only way I can do anything for his death as he was cremated and he is in Florida, states away from me.**

 **Italics are outright thoughts**

 **Words in middle of page is either the person remembering something that happened in the past, or someone speaking in narration.**

 **When it comes to food in this, I am going off of 'Toriko' as I have no idea which country they are in, and because this is fictional.**

 **4050 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Akashic Records of a Bas- Magic Instructor or its characters, nor do I want to. The story would be terrible if I did.**

* * *

Chapter One: The Lazy Duel

A small hand turned the page of a book about as long as his wrist to elbow.

"'What are you?' the demon asked. 'What drives you to such lengths? I can't fathom why you would risk such things'. Then, the Mage answered, 'That's simple, Demon Lord. There are things I want to protect. Things I must protect. Those thoughts cause infinite power to rise from my depths. They enable me to rise again countless times. Now, prepare yourself, Demon Lord.'" The young boy read out loud. He turned the page to continue reading.

"'I shall defeat you. And thus, I shall protect everyone.'" The young boy turned another page. "The Demon Lord screamed as he perished under the Mage's holy lightning. Their long battle had finally come to an end." the boy finished.

He ran his hand down the page with a Mage, a wide smile breaking out over his chubby face. He closed the book and the fire that lit the room faded.

Many years have passed since that day, and the young boy was now… a young man.

 _I wanted to be a 'Mage of Justice'_

Time Skip: Years Later

"This is Fejite, a City located in the southern region of the Alzano Empire" a young woman started. "This Town was brought to life and developed alongside the Alzano Imperial Magic Academy"

A silver haired girl ran along the streets of Fejite. The cat-like ears on her headband shook with the excited movement and pace she had adapted. She was heading straight for a blonde with a Seafoam green headband with a bow.

The small statured girl was waiting for this silver-haired girl with impatience as she had left a while before her. And under the insistence that she was almost finished.

An older man was trying to do something when he hurt himself in the process. The blonde girl turned in worry when she heard the man's pained voice. "Are you okay?" the blonde worried as she knelt down in front of him.

"Yes" he sighed as he looked at the bloody cut his finger had gotten. "May I?" she asked, holding her hands out.

She took in a breath, letting it out. She started the incantation for a healing spell.

"The angels' blessings be with you"

An intricate, Lemon yellow circle appeared at the palms of the young girl's hands. It emitted a glow and the man was shocked to see such a thing in the streets of his home.

"The Alzano Imperial Magic Academy is the reason this Empire is known as a major magical power. This building was established 400 years after the founding of the Alzano Empire."

Once the cut was healed, and no longer bloody, the glow and intricate Casting Circle dissipated. "Quite impressive. That's a student from the Magic Academy for you" the man praised as he wiggled his previously injured finger. He rubbed his hand as he smiled at the kind girl.

"Please keep this a secret," the girl said as her pointer finger was pressed to her lips. "Using magic outside the Academy is forbidden" she explained.

"Of course, thank you" he agreed gratefully. "Rumia!" a female voice shouted, getting the blonde's attention.

She looked up to see the silverette who was running through Town earlier. She was waving at her with a wide smile spread across her face. "Ah, well, have a good day" 'Rumia' told the man as she stood up.

"Good luck with your magic studies" the man smiled happily. "Thank you!" the girl exclaimed just as happily.

The blonde was revealed to have Allure or Sapphire blue eyes. They were shinning with excitement as she greeted her childhood friend.

"Not only does the Magic Academy boast a proud history, it is also hailed as one of the most prominent schools where students can learn the most advanced magic. Additionally, all the famous magic users graduate from this Academy."

"I told you to go on ahead, Rumia" the silverette whined. "I'm just a lowly freeloader. I could never leave Lady Sistine behind" Rumia said, eyes closed and fist on her mouth. She was playing the part of a person feigning being a lowly servant.

The silverette stopped, twirling to grab the blonde's hand. "Don't even make jokes like that" Sistine told her blonde friend. She was still holding her hand as she continued. "We're family"

"Gomen, Sisti" the blonde smiled awkwardly. She doesn't like the word 'family', especially in this context.

"That's right" Sistine smiled as she pulled her closer so their interlocked hands were sandwiched between them. It made Rumia smile in turn.

"It's odd, you rarely forget things" Rumia commented when they turned to go through a tunnel-like passage. Their route to school normally takes them through the Forum*, which is on the other side of the passage. "Was it because of… that?"

"Maybe. Why did Huey-sensei quit so suddenly?"

"I wonder that to, I heard we got a new substitute Teacher today though"

As they were conversing, a young man was running at a hurried pace through the Forum. He was headed straight for the girls.

"Get out of the way brats!" the raven yelled. Instead of getting out of the way, the panicked Sistine created a Casting Circle.

"Pay heed, great wind!" Sistine recited in a panic before the Parakeet green Casting Circle glowed. A light green wind blew, blowing away the raven. The girls looked up as he flew high into the air. He came back down due to gravity. *Splash*

The splashed water from the fountain created a rainbow over the watery structure. "Don't you think that was a bit much?" Rumia worried. Sistine felt guilty about it as soon as it happened.

"Y-Yeah, I just…" she blushed in embarrassment, head down. "What do we do?" she worried as they inched closer to the fountain.

Bubbles appeared in the water before the raven stood up, soaking wet. A small object created a glare in the path of the sun. They could still see the Admiral blue choker that the shimmering object was attached to. It was an Engagement ring.

The Raven flipped his hair to get some of the water out. His gloved hand kept the rest of his water-soaked hair out of his eyes.

"Sorry I scared you, are you okay?" he asked with a small smile. He was genuinely concerned about how that looked to them and others. He doesn't need a woman from his past taking it the wrong way. He doesn't want to risk losing his fiancé over such a misunderstanding.

*Ribit* A frog dropped from his mouth, but he never lost his composure.

"He's late!" a blonde with large curvatures said in annoyance. She was sitting on top of a tower belonging to the Alzano Imperial Magic Academy.

The raven got out of the fountain. There were three animals that accompanied him out of the fountain. An Emerald green frog with bright red eyes and two black stripes, a small white fish with orange stripes that was flopping about, and a dark red crab.

The raven bent down to pick up the creatures. The fish was first, then the crab, then the frog. He placed the fish and crab into the water and put the frog on the edge of the fountain. "Are you alright?" he asked the girls once he was done.

Sistine: "No, are you alright?"

"I don't mean to be rude, but when reaching oncoming foot-traffic you are supposed to look before continuing onwards. I'm pretty sure using magic while off of Alzano Magic Academy's grounds is against the rules" the raven told the girls. You could see his Charcoal eyes very clearly when he opened his previously shut eyes.

"He isn't wrong. And you just suddenly used magic on him when I was trying to get you out of his way" Rumia reminded her friend. "Say you're sorry" the blonde encouraged.

"I'm sorry" Sistine bowed. "We're very sorry" Rumia bowed not even a second later. "It's fine, just…" he tapered off when he saw the blonde. It confused the girls.

"Do I… know you from somewhere?" he asked as he took a step or two closer. It was too close for Sistine as she used the Casting Circle again. He was blown sky high again.

"Sistine! What was that for?! He wasn't doing anything!" Rumia asked her friend as she dragged her to the school. "He was going to touch you" was her only defense.

At the Dean's office in the Academy, a brunet was complaining about the Academy's new Teacher.

"He's late! This is why I opposed this transaction!" the Teacher yelled. "Why did you hire such a man? You hired a man of unknown origins to teach at this Academy!"

"Halley-kun, he was recommended by Professor Celica Arfonia" the complaining staff member groaned at this.

Scene Change: Classroom

"What is going on? This period is almost half-way over!" Sistine complained. "Could something have happened to him?" Rumia wondered, concerned for her new Teacher. "A student being late is one thing, but a Teacher is unheard of" a brunette with twin pigtails spoke.

"In some sense though, he must be a big shot"

"More like a big rogue"

"Sorry I'm late" the same raven from before apologized as he walked into the classroom. "You finally showed up! Are you even aware that you are a Teacher at this…"

"Oh, hello. You're the reason I'm late, so don't lecture me" the raven told the silverette. "Thanks to you overreacting and shoving me into the fountain I had to go back home and get a new pair of clothes. I almost lost my Engagement ring because of your overreaction to" the raven said as he placed the books he was holding on his desk.

"My name is Glenn Radars. I will be your substitute Teacher. The duration in which I will be your substitute depends on you. Based on how well you do with my teaching strategies and how much you like my class will determine how long I will teach here at Alzano Imperial Magic Academy" Glenn explained. He really didn't want to do this job, so he won't even try. Unless he finds a reason to.

"My special skills and hobbies include…"

"Enough with the introductions! Just start the class already" Sistine said impatiently. She really just wanted to get this over with. "Well, I suppose, that is my job" _though I don't really like it_.

He started writing on the board, surprising Sistine. He was writing with such determination. 'Maybe he is as passionate as Huey-sensei' she thought, but only for a brief moment.

'Self-Study' was printed on the board. Everyone was staring at the board with blank expressions.

"As I never liked the curriculum here, but you seem to have adapted to it, this period will be self-study. It's not like I can teach you anything about the curriculum that the book can't" Glenn explained.

He took out a stack of papers from, what appeared to be, out of nowhere. The stack was kept in order by three strands of interlaced twine. He took out a blue feathered Quill and solid, black Ink Jar.

"Just what do you think you're doing?!" Sistine yelled, throwing her class book at him. She under shot, spilling the ink on his shirt.

"Sisti!" Rumia yelled at the silverette when Glenn stood up. The front of his shirt had a large ink blot going down half his shirt.

Scene Change: Dean's Office

"Are you really going to trust that Witch?!" Halley questioned passionately. He didn't like that Glenn had zero requirements for becoming a Teacher at the Academy other than being recommended by another Teacher.

"Witch, huh?" Halley froze at the voice. "Listen to how you talk" the curvaceous blonde from earlier said darkly.

Halley frantically turned around and scooted as far back as he possibly could. It wasn't that far though as the desk was in the way. "Hello, Celica-kun" the Dean greeted her happily.

"W-When did you…"

"Who knows?"

She stepped closer to the freaked-out Teacher when she asked that. "More importantly," she started, terrifying him. She held up her hand, palm face-up. A bright pink ball appeared in her palm with slinks of black curling upwards.

"You can speak ill of me all you like, but I won't allow you to speak ill of him" the blonde threatened. A dark, menacing aura surrounded her. Tentacle-like strands waving maniacally. "Take it back" she ordered with threatening eyes.

"Pardon me!" the man yelled when he opened the door. He slammed it close, unable to flee any faster. "I finally got to send him off to class" Celica informed the Dean. "I see"

"I really am sorry about this" she apologized. The Dean sighed tiredly. He knows roughly what Glenn has accomplished but that also means he knows that there is a low probability his students will learn anything from him.

Scene Change: Classroom

Once Glenn was back from changing his shirt. Didn't take more than three minutes as he expected there to be one or more students like that. He started writing on the board, but his writing was sloppier than usual. He's hoping that they'll end up begging for him to stop and just return to self-study.

'I've never seen anyone so lifeless before' the entire class thought at the same time.

"You should show him your 'Iron Fist of Rage', Sistine. Maybe then he'll be more motivated. I mean, all you did was empty his _entire_ jar of rare, specially made ink" the brunette from before suggested. Glenn started speaking incoherently while gesturing to random squiggles on the board.

'His eyes are dead!'

"I have a question" a brunette with Walnut eyes raised her hand. Glenn perked up at the question. "It's about the runic symbols you just introduced" the raven nodded at this.

"I don't know how to translate them into our standard language"

"I see" Glenn scanned the page he was looking at and found the content she was wondering about. "Ah…" before he could even continue, Sistine blew a fuse. "Are you even trying?!" she yelled.

"Not really, I don't exactly like magic much anymore" Glenn told the girls. "If you look through the book, it's rather easy to find out though. That's one reason I suggested self-study, an encouraged tool used in classrooms all over the world" Glenn stated.

"Isn't it your job as Lynn's teacher to look it up yourself and have an answer by our next class?" Sistine asked.

"And if she has homework due next class having to do with the translation of runic symbols to our language, what will she do then? It's your job as students to research and accurately answer questions" Glenn asked dismissively. "That isn't the point—!" *Ding Dong*

"Well, time to scavenge for ingredients!" Glenn said as he left the room. The door shut before it opened again. "And thanks for wasting a day that could have been educational by not wanting to be a studious person! Your pride as a student of an 'elite' Academy just ruined your time for higher learning" Glenn saluted before he was gone again.

They were all surprised by this. "He's a real rogue" a brunet boy said, glasses flashing when he pushed them up his nose.**

Glenn's POV: Cafeteria

"Excuse me, ladies" I apologized as I sat down across from the girls. I heard them talking about the Caelum Arce***. "What are you doing here?!" the silverette yelled.

"So good!" I praised as I tried the Leafburg Steak with Worcester sauce. I found a Worcestopus while I was scavenging and brought it with me.

Sistine huffed when I didn't answer her before I heard Rumia speak. "You're eating a lot sensei. Do you like to eat?"

"Yep. The food I find in the woods and surrounding area is delicious!" I smiled. "What are you eating then? It looks weird" Rumia asked. She didn't sound disgusted, so I guess she was only curious.

"It's Leafburg Steak from a Leafburg Steak Tree drizzled in sauce from a Worcestopus. I also brought some Mooncakes I harvested from a Mooncake Tree during a full moon" I explained my goodies to the girl. I picked up one of the Mooncakes to eat it. I watched the release of sparkly, sugary cream fall onto my leaf plate when I picked it up though.

Taking a bite, my mouth watered at the delicious taste. I may have had to go home and through one of the many doors to get to the place that has my food, but it's worth it.

"I have some Bubble Fruit if you want to try it. Because my fiancé is a wizard in the kitchen, he sent some over. They're supposed to taste better than honey" I smiled as I held out a bag for her.

"Sure!" she cheered as she took one from my Cryo-bag. It's the only way to carry them from my home and back.

"You're right! They taste better than honey!" she smiled before I took a bite of my steak. "Are you sure that is enough food, Sistine? You'll become _too_ skinny before too long" I worried. Her grandfather made me promise to look after her once he dies. It was his dying request.

"I don't see a reason for you to complain about what I eat"

That is true, she doesn't even know how her grandfather died. "I eat this much so I won't be sleepy during class. Though because we have your class next, I guess eating a bit more won't hurt" she explained as I gulped down my Blue Hawaiiyokan juice.

"If you have something to tell me, just say it. Your pride won't diminish from it" _it's diminished enough just from throwing a tantrum three or more times since I met you_. "Fine, I will take this time to tell you…" I shoved a smaller version of a Bubble Fruit into her mouth.

"How is it? Good right?!" I smiled at the uptight silver. "What is wrong with you? And you call yourself a Teacher?!"

"A substitute Teacher yes, I don't want to stay in this Academy longer than I have to. I never wanted to teach magic in the first place" I answered the girl. Her irritated face was hilarious.

I remembered when Celica offered the position to me a few days ago.

"It will only be until we find a new one. Unless your students improve and like your classes by the end of the new semester. You might even find that you like it" Celica suggested when we were in her home.

"Not happening" I answered her easily. I don't want to teach magic, she knows I am starting to hate it. She also knows I hate that Academy.

"Why? You haven't even tried it out yet"

"You know why. Plus, I'm not qualified to be a Teacher" I answered simply, turning to face the door. I would rather teach students how to cook or survive in the wilderness, _without_ magic. That I at least know how to do.

"You don't have a choice in the matter anyway?"

"And what if I say 'no'?"

"Would you rather live eternity being shocked by lightning at random intervals"

"I expected not" she said when I froze. I don't want to live constantly on edge, waiting for the bolt of lightning. "I concede, please support me!" I pleaded on the floor.

Scene Change: Classroom

"Time for afternoon session. Will you choose to argue the time away like last time? Or will you actually study?" I inquired when I wrote the same thing on the board that I did earlier that day.

I continued doing this, patiently waiting for Sistine's fuse to blow. I may have promised her grandfather that I would look after her, but that doesn't mean I have to be nice to her the whole time.

By third period, I grew bored. Sistine wasn't doing anything and I had already finished writing my 'Universe Encyclopedia' to display for no reason at my home.

"I don't want to have to say this, but…"

"Then don't" I waved my hand dismissively as I started making the binding for the book. "I belong to the Nobel Fibel Family of Mages," I looked up at this. She was going to lecture me from her resolute facial expression and determined walk.

"My family has significant influence at this Academy. I could get you fired if I gave a logical argument for my suggestion" like that will work. Your family knows me very well.

"Go ahead, I was forced to take this teaching job under threat. But I doubt that will happen as your father knows me quite well" I waved dismissively as I went back to my work. I stitched the Blood red leather together before… *Thud*

Lowering my work, I noticed Sistine's Orchid purple glove. Looks like she wants to challenge me to a Magic Duel. That won't change anything. I still hate the situations magic is involved in outside of school, my home, and my circle of acquaintances.

"Will you accept that?" Sistine asked, pointing to her glove. "It won't change anything Sistine, so are you sure?" I asked the girl. "Don't do it, Sisti! Just apologize to him" I have no intentions of hurting her. I have no intentions of fighting seriously either. "What is it that you want from this?"

"I want you to fix your bad attitude and teach us properly" she is just like her grandfather, stubborn.

"So, you want me to be a book? What can I teach you that your book doesn't already? I looked them over and it teaches exactly what the teachers did four years ago. The only difference between me teaching you and the book teaching you, is that you actually have to do work" I told the girl.

"As the next head of the Fibel Family, I can't just sit back and watch someone like you disrespect magic!"

As her hair flowed, I was reminded of 'the Empress'. She was the only reason, besides my fiancé, that I stayed in the Magic Corps.

"I will never show an interest in magic again without a reason. Until you find me that reason, I will never be able to completely fulfill your desire. Regardless," I started, picking up the satin glove. "I can't believe a family still goes by these dusty customs"

I heard their mutterings, but I didn't care to remember them. This is annoying.

When we were outside, I heard the roll of thunder overhead. A storm is coming.

"I won't go all out, as I have reservations about harming a brat like you. Any spell but Shock Bolt is prohibited, _and_ I will still hold back. Probably to when I was eleven, my first day at the Academy" I explained. They were shocked, but I didn't pay much attention.

"Regardless of how poor a Teacher he is, he is still backed by Professor Arfonia" the brunet in the glasses spoke. I think his name was Gibul. "He hasn't even tried teaching us yet remember? The worse he does the less likely he'll come back to a job he was forced into. How can you say he's a 'poor Teacher' despite knowing that?" I heard Rumia defend.

What is she doing? She doesn't even remember me.

"I won't bite you or anything. As I told you, I won't even try so I can give you an even handicap" I told the silver when I saw her legs knocking together. This is what can happen if you become, or are, too prideful.

I cartwheeled and reversed Somersaulted to dodge the girl's Shock Bolt. I'm not even going to try. She just needs to hit me and I'll raise the white flag.

It was dark out by now and she still hasn't hit me yet.

"Are you done yet? You can't have much mana left after so many hours of Shock Bolt" I asked the silver-haired girl. She never asked if there were any other rules. I can dodge and dodge all day long and the moment she runs out of mana I will have won, and she is sent home to rejuvenate her mana.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 2:27 P.M. on December 4, 2018.**

 ***I have no idea if it is called this everywhere in the world, but I will say what it is in this context anyway. Forum is a Latin term meaning 'city center' or 'center of the city'.**

 ****Instead of Glenn walking into the girl's locker room on accident, he is foraging in the forest or having just got done with that.**

 *****I am hoping this means Sky/Heaven Castle in Latin. I am almost done with Latin l but haven't learned what 'Castle' in Latin is yet.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	2. A New Side

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **3642 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Akashic Records of a Bas- Magician or its characters, nor do I want to. The story would be terrible if I did.**

* * *

Chapter Two: A New Side

Glenn's POV

Once I finished hammering a nail into the book I had on the board, I turned to the class. "Good, seems you all know what exactly you will be doing today" I smiled before sitting down.

"Why didn't I ask about _all_ the rules instead of just thinking Shock Bolt was the only one" I heard Sistine complain as I stitched an intricate Casting Circle in black on my book. It was more of a Double Dahlia on top of a Pentagram in the middle of a circle.

"I have a question"

Looking up, I saw Lynn. "What is it?" I asked, going back to my work. "I… I don't understand something on the subject of translating runic…" Sistine interrupted before she could continue.

"You're wasting your time Lynn"

"Sistine"

"You shouldn't ask that man questions, I can help you instead. He doesn't understand a thing about the greatness or value of magic" I sighed in annoyance. What's so great about it? If you look close enough, there are many things that can be substituted for magic. Magic isn't a necessity.

"I'd rather ask him, he was about to say something before you interrupted. And he was right about my answer being in the book, I just didn't read far enough" Lynn told the silver as she pushed her towards her desk. From their expressions, they were surprised by what Lynn said.

"Is magic really that great or valuable?"

"Magic is the studies of this world's principles. The origin and structure of this World, the rules that govern it… magic reveals this, as well as answers the eternal question of why we and this world exist. It's the means in which humanity can discover the path to a greater plane of existence. That's why magic is great and valuable" Sistine lectured.

"I asked _you_ why magic is great or valuable, I didn't ask you to quote the book. What use is there in studying these principles? They're pretty much common sense anyway. What is your answer for that? And don't say 'achieving a higher plane of existence' because you have no idea what that is" she couldn't say anything, so I continued.

"What benefit does magic provide humanity anyway? If you are knowledgeable of the world around you, there's really no use for it. The medical field can ease or help those who are ill. Many fields benefit humanity, but magic is only a shortcut, we can survive without it. Not like the other fields of study. The only benefit magic gives humanity is more of a reason to be lazy" I explained.

"Magic isn't about something as low benefiting humanity"

She does have a voice! For a second there, I thought she had gone mute. "It's about searching for the truth behind this world and humanity itself" Sistine said, making me sigh.

"You have historians and archeologists for that. The only thing magic is truly useful for, is…" I started, getting her attention. "Death"

That surprised all of the students in the room.

"The mortality rate in the world since magic was introduced has raised from 3% to 27%. War has increased from 5% to 38% since magic was discovered. After telling you this, can you find a plausible reason for me to love magic again?" I asked the class.

I grabbed her wrist before she could hit me. "Tell me, I dare you" I challenged. After a few seconds of her not saying anything, I threw her wrist away from me.

"As I thought; Someone who cares so deeply for magic can't even tell me a universal reason why magic is worth more than all the death and chaos it wreaks" I shrugged before going back to my work.

Time Skip: Sunset

"I'm done with this job if I can't find a reason to like magic again by tomorrow" I decided as I stretched. I was about to head home when I saw a light on in a room that's supposed to be closed.

Squinting my eyes, I saw it was Rumia. She was trying to work a familiar Magic Circle. From here, I could already see it wouldn't work. I wonder what she's blaming for it.

I used a spell that my family taught me before I was outside the room Rumia was in.

*Slam* The girl shrieked once I slammed the door open. "The use of this Lab without a Teacher's permission is against the rules, Rumia" I reminded the blonde.

"I just wanted to review how to construct Magic Circles. I'll clean up right away" she apologized. "It's fine, you're almost done anyway" I sighed as I walked closer. Walking to the circle, I flinched internally when I was close enough. How has she not noticed how horrendously she made this?

"It's not working though" she worried. "Of course it isn't, you didn't use enough mercury" I told the girl. Grabbing the jar of mercury, I slowly filled in the cracks.

"You get angry easily when it comes to what you see, but you neglect what's right in front of you. That fact alone proves that you think it's more sacred than it is. Magic isn't sacred as too many people are able to use it. If only a handful were able to, I _might_ consider it to be sacred" I told the girl as I finished filling them in.

"Try it now" I suggested when I placed the jar on the ground. "Just like the textbook teaches you, use all five phrases" I advised before she started the incantation.

"Cycle, cycle, oh origin of life.

Form your path within the circle of truth."

The circle glowed a golden color before many colorful bubbles appeared from within the Magic Circle. "I've never seen such a beautiful circle before" Rumia said in awe. I smiled at how happy she looked. It's a basic circle.

"This is a basic circle, anyone can make it, idiot. Just pay more attention to how much, or how little, you use when it comes to Circles. It can make or break them" I advised the bubbly girl.

Scene Change: Bridge

"You love magic, don't you Glenn-sensei?"

"Where is this coming from?"

"You looked like you were having fun back there"

"No way, I hate most spells Mages cast" I chuckled dryly. "Is that so? What were you doing before you became a Teacher?" she asked as I wondered when my fiancé would call. He hasn't called me in a while.

"I'm proud to say I was doing nothing for the past year" I smiled. "You know Miss Celica, right? She's been taking care of me since I was four-years-old and was the one who made me take this job" my shoulders slumping as I remembered the threat.

"What were you doing before then?"

I shrugged dismissively, not even bothering to answer. "It's my turn" I said, leaning on the rock wall that lined the bridge. "Why is everyone in your class so high-strung when it comes to magic? They take it way too seriously" I asked the girl.

"I don't really know as I can only speak for myself, but I do understand your point about magic causing chaos and death. I want to change that. I want to make magic solely helpful to people. I owe someone a debt, and I would like to repay it" she told me.

"What debt?"

"When I was banished from my home three years ago, about the time I started living with Sisti, I was captured by a group of evil Mages. A true Mage of Justice came to my rescue when I was about to be killed. I sat on the ground, stunned, as he defeated one Mage after the other. It was terrifying…"

I remember that day. She should be wanting to pay the debt to her mother. I only saved her because her mother asked me to. Without Queen Alicia, I wouldn't have been heading in her direction.

"But when I saw magic being used for good and evil, I knew I wanted to use magic to help people. To do that though," she started walking towards me as she spoke. "I need to be able to understand it first. If I stay on this road, I hope that, one day, it will lead me to him. I want to thank him for saving me that day. I want to show him that saving me wasn't a mistake"

"I see, see you tomorrow" I waved as I headed home. "Before you leave, Professor" she said, getting my attention. "Can you apologize to Sisti tomorrow? Magic means a lot to her for a lot of reasons. I think the main one is that it makes her feel close to her grandfather. He passed away many years ago,"

He shouldn't have messed with something that he doesn't understand then. Everyone seems to be doing that a lot lately.

Time Skip: Next Day

I bowed my head towards Sistine when class started. They were all surprised that I was doing it.

"I'm sorry about yesterday" I apologized, standing up straight again. "I hate magic, I made that perfectly clear and I have no intention of pretending that I don't. But, I know I went too far yesterday" I told the girl. I went to my desk.

"I need to say one more thing before class begins" I stopped, right in front of my desk. "Every one of you in here, is an idiot!" I stated, angering them.

"I realized that a while ago because of how you approach these classes. How you approach magic is very wrong. You don't understand how it even works. It's one of the reasons why I didn't want to teach magic in the first place" I told all of them. "Says the disaster of a Mage who can't even one line chant a simple spell like Shock Bolt" a brunet with glasses smirked at me.

"Sure, sure. I may not get into Mana Manipulation and Chant Reductions," I waved dismissively. "But come on, do you really think Shock Bolt is simple? I told you, you're idiots" I smirked

"That's okay though, because I'm actually going to teach you a _few_ things about it. Things not covered in any Academia curriculum" I declared before aiming my arm at the door.

"Everyone knows the standard chant: Thunder sprites, / pay heed, and strike / with your electric shock" I recited. Electric purple colored lighting came from the Casting Circle I conjured.

"The sad thing is that he needs the whole chant"

"This is like the first spell we mastered"

"And as we all know, Mages who are good with Mana Manipulation can shorten it to: Thunder Sprite, Shock. But I have a question for you" turning to the board. I wrote down the incantation before adding another slash.

Thunder sprites, / pay heed, / and strike / with your electric shock

"What happens if you turn this three-line chant into four?"

"If you don't pause in the right places the spell will fail" Gibul answered. "Want a prize for stating the obvious, idiot? Of course it won't work how it was intended. I'm asking what will happen instead" I asked the class.

"Everyone knows that you get a random misfire!" a girl yelled, slamming her hands on her desk.

"Random? I thought you mastered this spell? Does anyone else want to hazard a guess?"

After a second of no one saying, or doing, anything I smirked. "I'll tell you then, it will curve to the right"

I turned around and started the chant. "Thunder sprites, / pay heed, / and strike with your / electric shock"

As I said, it curved to the right, it isn't random. Everyone said it wasn't possible but I just chuckled.

"There are a lot more where that comes from. Thunder / sprites, / pay heed, / and strike / with your electric shock, shortens the range. Dropping a part, lessens the output drastically. Thunder / sprites, / pay heed, / strike / with your electric shock" I demonstrated quickly.

"If you've mastered this spell already, you should know this" I smiled, balancing a stick of chalk on the tip of my finger. "All magic is is an advanced form of auto-suggestion, self-hypnosis if you will. The runic language is the most efficient way to achieve the reshaping of our subconscious. It's our minds, not magic, that reveal the principles governing reality. More than anything, magic is about probing the heart of mankind" science and philosophy does the rest.

"You're only skeptical because you don't think words have much power. I want to try something" I smiled.

"Hey, white-cat" I said, annoying Sistine. "I have a proper name! It's Sistine Fi—"

"You're the most beautiful girl I have ever met"

"As I just demonstrated, with just a few words, verbal communication does have power. I got a physical reaction with only a few words" I shimmered behind my desk before a book could hit me in the head.

"As I was saying," I started when I saw their shocked expressions. "Words can influence the world around you. Making subtle changes in verbal syntax can change the meaning of a chant. Because of this, you don't need to use a single word from the original chant. Let me demonstrate" aiming my arm at the door.

"Paralyze" I spoke, casting Shock Bolt. "Well, that was weaker than I expected. Regardless," I observed, turning to my students. "You can understand what I just did, you can also substitute words" I smiled.

"All spells are are words used to activate what is deep in your subconscious. It's an association game. I gave your classmate here a nickname not too long ago. What do you think when you look at her now?"

They all said 'a cat' which was good. "Chants work the same way. If you make an association, your brain will pick out the power from your subconscious however you like" I looked down at the taped-up textbook before I continued.

"You can translate and memorize the chants like this lame textbook says, that's up to you. But if you don't understand how it works, you'll just be taking the same 'Magic for Dummies' classes you've been taking since you started at this Academy" picking up the stupid book.

"If you want to become _true_ Mages, we have some serious gaps to fill" throwing the book into a dimensional hole no one but I can see. "We'll be going back to basics, so you can learn right. If you're not into this, you can do whatever you want" I smiled.

It may not be much of a reason. But if I want them to understand the dangers of magic, I have to teach them the right way to use it. I might even drill into them what Redolf failed to learn.

My classes have become quite popular since I started trying. This may not be so bad.

"The one thing you need to know about Original Magic is it isn't anymore sacred than what you already know. Anyone can create an original spell. The only challenge is that it has to be better than any preexisting spell. There's no point in creating it if it isn't better, right?"

Time Skip: Sunset

When my classes were over, I decided to watch the sunset from the roof. Thinking back over the events of today, I wondered if it would be alright to show my students my home. It's too dangerous for those who don't listen or are too curious so maybe when they're older.

"Aw! Look at you! getting all pensive in the Twilight"

I narrowed my eyes at the voice. "I'm glad you're enjoying your youth" Celica smiled. "What do you want?" I asked the giddy woman.

"I only came to congratulate you, you perked up a bit"

I know she was worried about me. "Up until now, you looked like a Cod that had been dead for a month or two. Now you look like you've only been dead for a day" such a terrible analogy.

"I'm sorry for worrying you"

"I'm leaving for a magic conference tomorrow. Normally, as a Teacher, you could come as well, but your class is behind. You will have to stay here" I sighed at this.

"I only looked like a dead Cod before because my fiancé is on a secret mission for our Lady and hasn't called me in a long time"

"Does that mean you won't be playing any weird pranks on the girls while we're gone?" I just shook my head at this. Celica jumped on my back, wrapping her arms below my neck. I tried shaking her off, but it wasn't working.

"Get off, Celica" I growled. "Fine, you're no fun" she whined at me.

"Found you!"

I turned at the familiar voice. Rumia was the one that said it, but she was the only one excited to see me. Sistine just looked awed or confused that I was with Celica.

"Oh! Professor Arfonia is here to!"

"Is everything okay? Do you need your Teacher?"

"Yes ma'am! There is something I want to ask him about" she smiled. "I guess it's my responsibility as a Teacher to answer your questions then" I joked when they stopped in front of me. My joke made Celica laugh and annoyed Sistine. "I didn't want her to ask!"

"It's way too easy to rile you up, Sistine" I couldn't help but burst into laughter. "What do you want to know?" turning to Rumia with a smile.

When asked, I realized it was an easy question that you could find in the book. I answered it simply regardless and told her this.

Time Skip: Next Morning

"I'm late!"

I sped down the barren street to get to class. Getting down from my ancestral home takes too long. I should edit the spell to make it faster when I have time.

I slowed to a stop when I saw the vibrating of air with a dark red and black aura. That's killer intent. It made me realize that these streets shouldn't be so barren at 8 o'clock.*

"I know you're here! Come out already!" I informed in annoyance. The killer intent was coming from the alley, but it was dulled. _He must be using a barrier_. "It was a makeshift barrier to ward people off; you've got pretty sharp eyes for an amateur Mage"

A light brunet, almost blond, came into the open.

"I don't know who you are, but I have an idea as to which Mage group you belong to. I'm already late enough as it is if you didn't hear my yelling" I told the Mage. He's a Mage involved with 'Researchers of Divine Wisdom'.

"It's good for you then that your itinerary has changed. You are now going to the Afterlife!"

"Corruption, fester"

Scene Change: School

Opening a random door, I found an odd sight.

Sistine, a proud and stubborn girl, was being held to the dirty floor of a random room and molested by a Dark Mage. "What are you doing to my student?"

He stood, as if to challenge me. Narrowing my eyes at the man, I stalked closer to him. "Molesting an underage girl won't change the fact that you can't get any. But why did you choose her? There are plenty of girl's in my class who are quite beautiful. Yet, you chose a proud girl who wouldn't hesitate to use her magic, especially when in fear" I asked the man.

He pointed his finger at me, making me sigh in annoyance.

First, I'm late because I didn't think I would need to get to the ground from my home quickly. Second, some idiot who can't even erect a proper barrier tries to kill me with his group of friends. And poorly, I might add. Third, when I actually arrive to my classroom, Rumia _willingly_ went with the man who said his companion killed me. Fourth, my sole silver-haired student, who reminds me of a deceased friend, is kidnapped by another Dark Mage. And fifth, I'm being threatened by the same Dark Mage who was molesting my student on Academy grounds. This just isn't my day.

"Get out of here Professor! He's about to fire" Sistine warned. I already know this. "Too late," I looked at the Dark Mage through my peripheral vision.

"Bang!"

His bright purple Casting Circle shattered apart like glass the moment he tried to activate it. He was so confused about it that he kept trying. "Bang! Bang! Bang!" but they fizzled the moment he tried to make the circle.

"Magic won't work anymore, Dark Mage" I stated darkly as I pulled my card out of my pant's pocket. "Fool Arcana?" he was confused as soon as he saw the card. I don't blame him though as it's my Original Spell card.

"By activating the Magic Spell I attached to this special card, I can immediately dissipate all magic that is about to be cast within a set range. The range is, of course, centered around myself. It's one of my Original Spells, though… it's not the greatest one I came up with. I call it _The Fool's World_ " I explained simply.

"Your own Spell?! You're telling me a Mage like you is on that level!" he stepped back in dread of what just dawned on him. "The reason it's not that great though, is because it will also dissipate my Spells and any active Spell will not disappear" rubbing the back of my head with a smile.

"Hahaha! How is a Mage supposed to fight if they can't even use magic?!" the man laughed hysterically. "Get out before—"

He fell to the ground with one, well-placed punch to the jaw.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 7:49 A.M. on December 5, 2018.**

 ***I don't know what time his classes start and end, so I made up a time, sorry if it is mentioned in the cannon and mine is wrong.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	3. Mage of Justice

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. I am now only doing Glenn's POV, or Third Person POV if there is new information about Glenn or Albert, to make the chapters shorter. Sorry if you don't like how I write in First Person.**

 **3823 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Akashic Records of a Bas- Magician or its characters, nor do I want to. The story would be terrible if I did.**

* * *

Chapter Three: Mage of Justice

Glenn's POV

"That was close" I sighed before looking to Sistine. My eyes were closed the moment I looked away from him though. "And, I think you might want to fix your dress a bit" I advised.

"What dress? I'm not wearing a…. Eek!"

Sounds like she finally remembered what the man was doing to her a moment or more ago. I had noticed, in my very brief time of looking at her when I came in, that the Dark Mage had undone the straps connecting her shirt to her skirt.

I heard the buckling of clothes before she told me I could open my eyes again. I sighed in relief before I looked to the Dark Mage. Might as well get answers from him.

"Which Mage took Rumia?" I asked as I stared at my handiwork.

He looked more like he was posing for a BDSM Novel than he does a captive. Oh well, my fiancé knows I'm not much into that. Plus, he has the word 'Irritus'* written in big letters on a banner. He still has his pants on to.

"Just some creepy dude with brown hair" Sistine answered me vaguely. I have an idea as to why they would take her, but it won't get them any closer to what they're after.

I noticed the tattoo on his arm. I was right, they're from Researchers of Divine Wisdom. *Clang Clang*

"Now you get back to me Celica?! I've been calling you for the last hour!" I yelled at the woman over my black and Cobalt blue bracelet. The Sapphire was glowing a Sky-blue color.

"I'm sorry Glenn, I was in the middle of an important speech. What's wrong?"

I answered the question with ease as Celica knows much about the Order. "You better be messing with me Glenn" she really did not want to believe it. "I wouldn't joke about them, Celica. Especially when they took one of my charges" I told the woman.

"They've taken most of my students hostage, but thankfully, some were able to avoid detection and tell me what happened. The Researchers of Divine Wisdom have completely cut off the Academy" I explained. I know she was going to ask about what group they're from, so I just told her so we wouldn't waste anymore time.

"The top of the Dark Mage food chain then. Why are the worst terrorists in Alzano's history interested in our Academy?"

"They're after someone who they believe will help them achieve their goal of reaching the Akashic Records. Of which is false as Rumia, and/or her abilities, play no part in reaching Melgalius' Sky Castle" I answered the woman. "I know they have an inside man, but I don't know who. If I saw everyone who is, or was, a part of this Academy I might be able to tell"

"That's true. I'll see if I can find anyone who is suspicious here, and a way to get to the Academy, while you find the culprit and rescue your students" Celica suggested. "That sounds easy enough" I wished the woman good luck before she said my name. I was just about to hang up to.

"Stay alive"

"Oh! What a splendid idea that is" I told the woman, voice dripping in sarcasm. Of course I'm going to do that! I can't protect my charges if I'm dead. *Clank*

Sistine's worried expression got my attention. Her cat ears were lowered to. "What's wrong now?" I asked the girl.

"We aren't getting help, are we?"

*Sigh* "Of course we will! And even if we don't, we don't need it"

"What help are we getting?! The staff is gone!"

"But you have your classmates, and I have my students. I asked those that are left to free the others. As long as they remember my lessons and use what I gave them properly, they should be fine" I informed the girl. She was just about to run off which is why I said it in the first place.

"And what about Rumia?!"

I placed my hand on her head when I saw the tears. " _We_ will rescue Rumia, so don't cry White Cat. If I left those kids to those Dark Mages I would be too worried about them to help Rumia" I smiled at the girl.

"Thank… you"

"Rumia told me her life goal is to understand magic a lot better. All so she can help the 'regular' people. Don't you think it's a nice thought?" I asked the silver. I never took my hand off her head. She needs to show evidence that she won't cry anymore anytime soon.

"Did she really say that?" she sounds surprised. I would have thought Rumia tells her everything.

"She won't be dying anytime soon, White Cat. I promise you I'll save her" I promised the girl. I took my hand off her head before I continued. "I'll kill the other two to make sure the Researchers know what will happen if they mess with my charges"

From her shocked expression, I knew I should not have said it like that. I turned around when I heard chuckling from behind me. Seems like Jin Ganis is awake, why did I _just_ remember his name?

His chuckling turned straight to cackling for a little more than a second when he spoke. "That's hilarious! You actually said you would kill them. You're more like us than I expected"

"No! Professor Radars is nothing like you" I was surprised Sistine defended me. What I said in class about magic only being useful for killing, I thought she would remember that and say what she did a lot more meekly.

"I read your Professor like an open book just now. He's got 'Rogue' written all over him! If I'm not wrong, admit it, Pro-fess-or"

I just glared at the Dark Mage. When Sistine asked what we are going to do now, I shielded her. I felt a darker presence, and one that wasn't even _close_ to being dulled.

I came face to whatever it is with an inky dark purple, almost black, spiral. When I saw a spire break apart when it came out, I realized what it was. It was a Summoning Portal for the Dark Mages.

"Professor!" Sistine freaked out when she saw the sword and arm of a Bone Golem. His head popped out before more came. "Bone Golems" I sneered.

"Reinforcements!" Jin called in excitement. "Our boss is summoning them. Thank you, leader!"

You just got beat by a Mage that was _supposed_ to be easy. You also got off-track and started forcing yourself onto a student that has nothing to do with your mission here. Do you honestly think that he did this out of kindness?

Many of the Bone Golems charged at us, but one strayed from the group. "Get them, they're the enemy! Somebody help me!" I threw a talisman towards the Dark Mage.

Sistine screamed at the blood but I pulled her away before she could get attacked herself. From the blood, I was a bit too late in throwing it, but he isn't dead. "Stay behind me!" I ordered the silverette.

I grabbed a Razor Chain Whip with a Lapis blue hilt from a dimensional pocket. I know punching it won't do any good, so I needed a weapon.

I twirled the chain before swinging it out towards the Bone Golems. The Whip wrapped around the necks of three of the Bone Golems.

"Dilabor!" I called. The Whip glowed a Crimson red as small, thick black Latin words appeared along its metal. The three Golems disintegrated, the spell did it's job.

"We need to go, now!" I told the girl. "Right!" she answered before we ran from the room.

I heard the growling of the Bone Golems getting closer when we turned a corner. "I'll hold them back!" I yelled as I stopped running. "While I do, I need you to try to alter your Gale Blow spell to its maximum duration and range" I told the girl when she stopped as well.

"I don't know how to do that yet, it's really advanced!"

"It's not that hard, so I know you can" I know she'll need more of a push, so I'll make her mad. "Don't be so, what's the word, stubborn" I taunted. "I'm not stubborn! I'm honest!"

"I can guarantee, that if you paid attention to even _half_ of what I taught, it won't be a problem. I'll dock your grade if you can't since that means you haven't been" I informed/threatened. "You son of a -!" she insulted. That insults my mother more than it insults me.

"Come on you outdated summons!" I taunted them. That was a bad taunt… *Roar* …but at least it worked.

"Victrix undae!" I yelled as I sliced my Whip-Sword in the platoons direction. I named it well as it truly is a 'conquering wave'. A dozen or more Bone Golems shattered into bone fragments before glowing yellow and disappearing.

More Bone Golems arrived, trampling the ground their comrades fragments used to cover. _I can't just keep attacking, I need to dodge to_. With this in mind, I started dodging some arrows that were aimed at me.

"It's ready!"

I briskly turned and ran towards her. I crouched down beside her to get out of the way. I saw the Casting Circle she created, it should get the job done until I recover a bit more Mana.

"Nice spell, now let them have it!"

"Keep them all at bay, / wall of tempest, / grant peace to those below"

Glowing, Lime green tentacles of wind came from the Chartreuse Casting Circle, blowing at the Bone Golems. They could still move but at a slow pace. "I'm sorry Professor! It isn't working!" Sistine apologized in a panic.

"Don't be, now I have to use my last resort though" standing up. I took a Ruby out of my pocket, it was shaped like a Raven.

"I am the one who slays and captures gods. / I am the one who knows the end and the founder of genesis. / Return thyself to the cycle of providence, / The five elements to elements, / And sever the links woven between images and truth. / Now all of creation shall perish here, / At the distant ends of the void. Extinction Ray!" I chanted, saying the Spells name at the end.

I fell to the floor. That Spell used too much of my Mana.

"Professor!"

I tried to speak when I heard Sistine's voice, but instead, I coughed up blood. "You're freezing, you must be low on Mana" Sistine observed me in worry.

"Of course I am, that's why I said it was a last resort. It's beyond the amount of Mana I've already used today" I told her before I started to get up. I need to get to Rumia. I wiped the blood from my mouth before I looked to the silver.

"We have to get out of here Sistine, it doesn't matter how"

I heard the clacking of shoes after I felt the black aura of the Dark Mage. "Too late now" I worried. I can't protect Sistine in my current condition.

"I'm impressed you know how to use Extinction Ray. I heard you were nothing more than an unsuccessful Mage"

That's Reik Fohenheim, a Dark Mage from the Researchers of Divine Wisdom. He was surrounded by many glowing, golden Swords. He enchanted them ahead of time.

"I think you might be overcompensating for something with your enchanted Swords, Reik" I suggested as a taunt. "I didn't think you would beat both Jin and Carrel"

"The Bone Golems beat Jin," I scoffed. "Do you think you have enough power left to use Dispel Force on those Swords there?" I whispered to Sistine.

"I don't think using all of my remaining power would be enough for that" she told me. From her tone, she was upset that she couldn't. "There's no opening for it either" she finished. She is somewhat right about that.

"Okay" I started, putting a hand on her shoulder. I threw a White Moonstone out the window once I pushed her through it. The Moonstone should keep her from taking any fall damage on the way down.

I didn't hear her hit the ground, so it must've done its job. "Now that that's out of the way, here we go" I smiled taking a small sphere of Amethyst with the symbol for 'long life' etched into it out of a dimensional pocket in front of me. I placed the sphere in the slot on the hilt of my Whip-Sword.

"You might as well just run. I know about your 'Fool's World', you must know that it doesn't work on Spells that are already active"

I sighed at this as I felt myself glow. My Mana was beginning to fill at a faster rate, a high-level of protection was cast over me, and my strength increased as well.

I didn't need to dodge as the enchanted Swords surged towards me. I was able to see his Mana fluctuate before and after his use of magic. "Not gonna work!" I taunted cheerily.

"Comburo!" I called as a sliced my Sword through the air. The Golden Sword was reduced to smoldering cinders. "You seem to have many spells that I have never seen before. Which language is that?" Reik asked as he called off his other Swords.

"Not that you would know it, but I use Latin for many of my spells" I answered the man. "I see. I feel that no matter what I do, you will counter it with ease. Who are you?" the man asked this time.

"I'm just a substitute Magic Teacher" I answered simply. He doesn't need to know what I used to do. No one is really supposed to in general.

"That is a lie, but I do intend to show you some respect" the man said. He grabbed the hilt of his golden Sword and started attacking me directly, but he never really hit me. He grew increasingly irritated with me as the seconds continued. After about twelve seconds past, I heard a familiar voice.

Sistine came back and dispersed the enchantment on his Sword. He stepped back in shock. "Dilabor!" I yelled as I rushed the man in his shock. He tried to cast a Spell, but I had already activated The Fool's World.

I stabbed the man in the stomach, making it painless when I included a numbing spell. "I remember now," the man started. "Until recently, there was a deadly Mage in the Imperial Mage Corps. His code name was…" I pulled out my Sword before putting it into another dimensional pocket. "…The Fool" he finished when he fell to the ground.

"I wish I didn't have to be so gruesome, especially with Magic" I confessed to the man before I heard his last breath. "Are you hurt?!"

"I'm fine," I smiled weakly at the silver-haired girl. "I am surprised you understood what I meant by that though. I'm guessing the White Moonstone helped with the fall?" I asked the girl, already knowing that it did.

"Yeah, I had wings for half the fall" she answered first before I saw her wipe her tears. "If you really wanted to get rid of me though, you wouldn't have asked about my power level first" she explained.

"Yeah, there was a 70% chance you would be too angry or something to realize" I chuckled. "It's time to get going" I told her as I continued walking down the hall.

"Wait! You shouldn't fight anymore in that condition" Sistine advised me. I still had the Amethyst so it should be healing me quite quickly. I think I'm at 60% when I would be at less than 30% without it. "I don't have much of a choice right now Sistine" I told the silver-haired girl.

"Can I at least cast a quick spell on you?"

I stopped, turning to her. I nodded my head in consent before she took my hand. "Merciful angels, pay heed, / and grant this one your peace, / your saving grace."

"I used to love magic as much as you did, Sistine. I even wanted to be a 'Mage of Justice' and took a path that I thought would help me get there. In the end, it made me hate the magic that Academies teach. I had to find my own 'type' of magic. I couldn't just stop using it because others use it with horrible intentions" I confessed to the girl.

The Spell was finished quite quickly, but tired her out in the process. "You should rest" I smiled at the girl when she yawned. "No, I have to find Rumia" she insisted.

"You leave me no choice then, Dormio" I chanted seeing her body glow a Sky blue. *Thud* Her body fell to the floor. She was asleep.

I decided then to try and find Rumia and the other Mage.

Time Skip: Sunset

I checked every room but the room with the Teleportation Circle. *Ching Ching*

I answered the call on my communicator, immediately hearing Celica's voice. "Glenn… you're alive" she sounded relieved. "Yes, I am. And what about your end?" I asked the woman.

"Ugh, as I thought, they shut down the Teleportation Circle; I'm not getting anywhere with the collaborator either" she answered.

"I see, well, I'm outside the Teleportation room right now. If Rumia isn't in here, they left the grounds with her. I can fix the Circle if the latter is the case" I explained/suggested. "But, since the barrier is still here, they must be here. There's no other way out because the barrier is made to keep people in" I realized quickly.

"I'll be right back" I told her before she asked what I was thinking. "The Circle isn't shut down, it's being rewritten. It's the only way they're getting out of here" I answered simply.

"That's insane! It takes half a day to rewrite"

"Then they should be almost done" I smirked as I ended the call.

"Why are you doing this? You're an Educator, not a Terrorist" that was Rumia's voice. It was muffled by the door but I can tell it's her.

*Slam* "You're here!" Rumia exclaimed when I kicked the doors open. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Looking down, I saw my shirt was bloody. "It's someone else's blood" I told her before I saw multiple Casting Circles around her. I'll have to dismantle them one by one. Good thing I found ways to cut that time in half over the course of my long life.

"So, you're the one who orchestrated this whole thing?" I asked the blond man. It's Huey, a former Professor at the Academy.

"In ten minutes, Rumia will be directly transported to our base, as that is how much time is left. The White Magic Ritual I just finished will also activate" the man started. The glowing Magic that I saw before dulled so it was now visible without my inherited eyes. "This Sacrifice Spell will devour my soul, creating an excess amount of Mana. Enough Mana will be generated in order to blow up the School"

There are still students here!

"Don't do it Professor Huey!" Rumia yelled frantically, getting my attention. "So this is the man I replaced"

I called him the 'inside man' but he told us what he considers himself to be. 'A human-bomb that has been ticking away for years and is ready to explode' is what he said. I sighed in annoyance at this.

"And you just reminded me of one reason I hate the Researchers of Divine Wisdom. You're a bunch of sacrificial maniacs that will do anything to achieve magical items and research" scratching the back of my head.

"You can still win"

"If I counter each of the pieces binding Rumia to the Teleportation Circle, I can stop Sacrifice from activating" I waved dismissively. I walked over to the Circle, even as Rumia told me not to worry about her.

Biting my wrist hard enough to draw blood, I started writing the Latin word to counter the Circles' effects in the Ancient Demonic Alphabet**. I wrote 'Absum' in my own blood, clearing the first hurdle.

"Congratulations, but you have four more"

I hopped to the next one and started writing the Latin for 'be absent' again. "Don't worry about me Professor" Rumia cried. "I'm working right now Rumia. If I don't do this, your classmates and friends will die" I told her as I cleared the second.

"I've always wanted to be a 'Mage of Justice'," I started confessing as I continued writing. "But it was just my luck that the world of Magic is a filthy, blood-stained place. I nearly wasted my whole life on it" I vented. At least now I can do something that makes me happy, I can do what my parents and family taught me.

"I know the years I spent trying to be a 'Mage of Justice' was a failure, but that doesn't mean I'm going to make them worthless" I declared as I started on the fifth one.

Coughing up blood ruined the three letters I had already written. I moved over so I could start over on the small circle. "Professor, stop this!" Rumia cried. I heard the static of electricity.

Looking up, I saw Rumia trying to force her hand through the barrier. I can't continue writing with it like that. *Gasp* I smirked when I heard it because Rumia shouldn't be able to get through the barrier.

She looked like she was trying to touch me. I took her hand when I realized that she was.

"Because you're not giving up, I won't either Professor" I smiled at this declaration. "This is a thank you" she told me when her inherent ability was activated.

I felt the increase of power when my body lit up a golden hue. I heard of this power and I had an inkling of suspicion when I met her for the first time. I knew she was kicked out of the Castle by her mother because Amplifiers, Rumia, are considered mutations.

I continued writing when the barrier was down. Because of the increase in power I was able to write the word out a lot quicker.

The red Circle morphed to a golden color, emitting a golden light before shattering like red glass. The barrier outside was vibrated due to the massive power surge before shattering under the pressure.

Once that was over and Rumia was free, I tossed an Alexandrite lock outlined in silver towards her previous Professor. It froze in the air, over his head before it started vibrating in place. Strips of metal shot out of it before making a cage that he was now stuck in.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 1:23 P.M. on December 5, 2018.**

 **The Talisman Glenn threw** ** _mostly_** **protected Jin. The talisman locked him in a cage that is impervious to, almost, all magic. Whoever, whatever, attacks the cage will turn into small, black orbs that will float into the air before dissipating into nothing**

 ***I am hoping this is the right word for 'ineffectual' and/or 'useless' in Latin.**

 ****This alphabet I like writing in, but it was made up by AzureMagic on DevianArt.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. I am so sorry, but I am too tired to continue editing anymore chapters tonight. I will finish updating the next three before the 12** **th** **though. Again, I am really sorry about this.**


	4. The Coup, Part 1

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **2044 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Akashic Records of a Bas- Magic Intructor or its characters, nor do I want to. The story would be terrible if I did.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Magic Competition, Part 1

Glenn's POV

"Leave the participation to me Sistine" I told the girl when I opened the door to my classroom. "Still having trouble? Give me the list White Cat" I smiled as I walked up to her. She sighed before actually giving me the list.

"Adding people to the right roster is easy if you pay attention to your classmates White Cat"

"I told you to stop calling me that demeaning nickname"

"And this way, we stand a pretty good chance at winning"

"Duels with high point value will go to: Sistine, Gibul, and Kash" I listed as I sat on my desk. "Wendy will be trusted with Speed Deciphering. Rodde and Ky will deal with the Flying Race. Magic Sniping will go to Cecil. Long-Range Weightlifting goes to Teresa. Rumia is the only choice when it comes to Mental Defense. Lynn will handle Transmutation. Alf, Bix, and Cycer will deal with Granzia*" I announced.

"How can you pull me out of the Dueling Competition like that?!" Wendy complained.

"The answer is simple. You may have many good Spells, but they're useless because you can't use them effectively in a duel. I've seen how you cast them and they're slow and clumsy, a duel is fast-paced and precise" I explained before continuing.

"Kash has great judgement and reflexes making him a better candidate. But just because he's better suited to it doesn't mean you're lacking anything. In fact, you're a cut above the rest with Read Language" I finished. She relented before I explained the rest.

"The Flying Race relies on Gravity Manipulation Black Magic, which makes Rodde and Ky prime candidates" the duo grinned and nodded to each other. "Teresa, though she may not realize it, has an affinity for Long-Range Manipulation" she perked up at that.

"Granzia is about teamwork, I chose the three of you because I always see you together on and off Campus and in class. You're all adept at synchronization as well" I explained to Alf, Bix, and Cycer.

I continued to explain why I picked specific people for certain events. They all needed an answer, or I just need to tell them what they're good at.

"Anything else? Good, we're all set now" I smiled. Halley had told me we were betting on which class wins or not. I had no intention of it until he told me that Celica also wanted to see how the bet pans out.

"Can we stop this Professor?" Gibul asked, glasses glinting. "Do you know a better way to organize the teams then?" I asked the brunet.

"Yeah, use only the best students in all events"

"So you only want Sistine, Lynn, Teresa, Rumia and yourself for a thirteen people Competition? That would leave many too Mana deprived by the end to accurately compete. Overall, this Competition is supposed to be fun so having only five out of 13+ students would be boring to the rest" I asked/explained. His eyes widened at this.

Time Skip: Sunset

I remember the competition well, despite never entering.

There were many good students entered in the events for the class, but they rarely made it to the end when they were entered in too many events. Some were even forced to go home or to the Nurse's Office because they pushed themselves into both Mana and regular exhaustion.

I watched a brunet cast a Spell in his group of friends. He was practicing for the Competition. He was so happy that he was able to get it to work.

A student from Class 1 got into an argument with Kash. Shimmering to the courtyard I broke up the fight with my Sword-Whip.

"Kreiss! I told you to secure a location for us!" Halley yelled. It got them to stop arguing so I threw my Whip into the air above me. It disappeared into a dimensional pocket.

"It's good to see you Halley, have you found where you're going to find a Wine Flower yet?" I smirked at the man. He doesn't know a thing about the wilderness so he's likely never going to be able to.

"Are you mocking me?"

"Maybe. You can't find it with Magic, so I didn't expect you to. You know the Competition is in a few days, right?" I asked the man. His eyebrow started twitching in agitation.

"Will you get your students out of here?" he asked me in annoyance. "Oh, if I could I would. Students of the Academy are forbidden from using Magic off of Academy grounds and there's no other place for them to practice for the Competition" I explained, feigning sadness.

"Then your class will lose and _you_ will have to find a Wine Flower. It's a win-win situation for me" he told me. "What is he talking about Professor?" Wendy asked me in a meek voice.

"He's talking about a bet for which class wins the Competition. I want you to have fun though. Even if there's a possibility you might lose, and that's with every competitor, I lose nothing as a result. You're the best line-up I have so the probability of losing is low" I explained. "What are you talking about? A Wine Flower is the rarest of all ingredients!" Halley yelled.

"And those that rely on Magic are the only ones that have trouble finding it. Celica and the Dean may be the ones that decided the loser has to find it, but they never asked if either of us already has" I smirked. He sputtered in shock.

"Fine, then let's add a new bet to it" he declared. I sighed at this but nodded. "Three months of our teaching salary, that's what I bet" I told him. I'd use it more on paper or ink ingredients if I'm too lazy to forage for them.

I watched his reaction. It looked like he was hesitating. It is a lot of money to lose. The faces his students showed had him agreeing quite quickly however.

"Will you be alright Professor? Don't you need money for living expenses?"

I turned to see Rumia's worried expression. "No, I live in my family's home. They have a room full of portals that I can use to go places for ingredients if I don't want to use a lot of Mana" I answered moronically. Why did I say that? They won't understand what I mean by that.

"I don't see any justification for you to use the Practice Field, Halley-sensei. I'll bring this incident up with the Academy leaders if you continue this unsightly behavior. Do you understand what I'm implying?" Sistine threatened the brunet. What is she doing? There's no reason to bring _them_ into this.

She continued saying that I won't back down and that we'll fight fair and square. "Damn, Noble-borns! I'll make you regret opposing me!" Halley declared as he left with his students.

"Let's give it our best, sensei!" Sistine smiled. "That's the spirit!" I cheered, giving her a thumbs-up.

Throughout the days leading up to the Competition, I was helping them prepare and giving them pointers.**

Time Skip: Magic Competition

"In the name of Queen Alicia the seventh of Alzano, the Magic Competition will now commence!"

I looked for the locket the Queen always wears to find something I didn't like. She is wearing a necklace, but it's a cursed one. She would not voluntarily wear that unless it was to protect someone dear to her. At the moment, only her daughter is that important.

"Now they're heading into the final corner!"

I was watching Ky and Rodde in the Flying Horse Race, they were doing exceptionally well. We finished third before I took out a Leaf cup and squeezed some milk from a Moomoo Fruit into it.

Rumia: "Rodde and Ky made it!"

Sistine: "Did you have some kind of trick up your sleeve, sensei?"

"No, I told you guys this already. I know my students from observing their work and their results and placed them in events I know they will do well in. It will help them have more fun during the Competition, and show them that they _are_ good at something" I explained as I sipped my drink.

Kash was getting excited before I heard Kreiss. He told them not to get carried away because they placed well. "It was sheer luck that they placed well" the brunet told them.

"Lucky or not, they look to be having fun" I smiled as I looked at the duo. Ky was holding up the little flag that had their place number on it. "That is true, it will only be a fond memory for them after all" Halley added.

"This was Glenn-sensei's strategy! As long as he's on our side we won't lose to Class 1!" Kash declared. I smiled at his enthusiasm. They all agreed with an equal amount of enthusiasm.

Cecil was up next with Magic Sniping. He ended up placing himself in the top four of his event.

Wendy was next. She answered all of the questions with relative ease and beat out the rest of her competitors at Speed Deciphering.

I smiled at how well they were doing. They should start having more confidence in these areas now. Currently we were Third with Class 1 being First Ranked and Class Five ranked Second. I'm still more worried about the Queen and the situation this might turn into for Rumia.

I smiled when I saw my students cheering. They were trying their best _and_ having fun as they do it. They shouldn't be so intent on studying their youth away. I did that and regret it even now.

The next Event is Mental Defense. I don't have to worry too much about Rumia now as whatever will happen is likely going to with little witnesses.

"You wouldn't be using her as a sacrificial pawn, would you sensei?" I was confused by this so Gibul elaborated. "What I mean is, she excels when it comes to Healing White Magic, but she's not too good with other types. Using her here is certainly the logical move" he explained.

"Sensei wouldn't… do that"

"I thought you were my second smartest student, Gibul. Where did you come up with that?" I asked the man. "You're not sacrificing her?"

"Of course not! I told you, I chose the events based on what I've observed" I smiled before looking at Sistine. "You know better than anyone that she has nerves of steel, right?" I asked the girl.

"Yes!"

I froze at the name of the Magics Professor who was chosen for this Event. The Professors change every Competition, and they're _mostly_ randomized. This Professor, however, is very perverted. Professor of Mental Magic, Count Zest.

He was going to start with Sleep Sound: Grant rest to the body, peace to the mind, and let those eyelids fall.

One of the contestants fell asleep, a student from Class 1, when Zest hit his cane on his hand. The Professor showed how perverted he is making my head fall into my hand.

Another Spell was cast, and Class 8 dropped. Zest showed more perverseness towards women/girls before invoking Calm Mind.

Creepiness reached maximum level when Zest did his special, speed chanting. No one liked that but even more people conked out because of it. Jaill and Rumia were the only ones left.

"She was this strong?"

Gibul was shocked. "Of course! They've been using Mind Up to boost their mental fortitude. The stronger one's nerves are, the better it works. Her mind isn't like the mind of a 'regular' person. She's always prepared to die" I explained simply.

Mind Break, one of the most advanced and dangerous of the Mental Spells, was next.

"Listen to the warble of wicked birds, thy will carried to the heavens, thy mind rendered blank!"

"Do you want to surrender?" Zest asked before I shimmered down to the Courtyard. "I would check on Jaill before you ask that" I told the man as I helped Rumia up.

"The substitute Professor is correct, Jaill is unconscious on his feet. This means Rumia has won this Event" Zest announced. It was announced that Rumia of Class 2 won the Event. It surprised everyone, but I only smiled. I knew she would.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 4:06 P.M. on December 5, 2018.**

 ***I did this in Dub first but had to go to Sub when I couldn't find how to spell the name of the kid from Class 1 that got into an argument with Kash. I was surprised I spelled it right when I read it.**

 ****I just realized I could have lost 1300 words and about 2 hours' worth of work if I closed this or my computer did a random restart while I was away from it. I didn't save until just then.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	5. The Coup, Part 2

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **2565 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Akashic Records of a Bas- Magic Instructor or its characters, nor do I want to. The story would be terrible if I did.**

* * *

Chapter Five: The Coup, Part 2

Glenn's POV

I was leaning against a tree in the Courtyard, eating a loaf of La France Bread as I looked up at the sky. I smiled as I remembered our rank that was announced not too long ago. Our class is now ranked 1st for the Magic Competition.

"Excuse me, Professor?"

I looked to my left when I heard a familiar voice say my title. It was Lynn. She was clutching a book to her chest, but it was also hiding her mouth. "What do you need Lynn?" I asked the girl with a smile.

"Well, it's about my Event. Can I switch with somebody else?"

The request didn't surprise or confuse me. "Even though I know the answer, I'm going to ask anyway. Why do you want to switch out of Transmutation?" I asked with a frown.

"I've been practicing hard, but I can't get the hang of the Self-Illusion Spell"

"So, you think someone else can do better, but it isn't what you want?" I asked when I grabbed an Admiral blue pouch with golden thread from a dimensional pocket.

"You love Transmutation so there's no other conclusion" I elaborated when I saw her confused look. Taking out a single Leek Cheese, I started eating it. Her blissful expression when she talked about her love for this type of magic made me smile as well.

"Then there's no reason not to do it" I smiled as I ate another Leek Cheese. "But everyone's so excited about winning the Competition with you. I don't want to drag us down" she confessed. I smiled softly at the real reason.

"I told you guys already, this is supposed to be fun. All that matters is that you enjoy yourselves" I smiled at the girl.

"But, Professor…?"

"We'll have a tutoring session since you're still confused" that got her attention. "How about we review Self-Illusion: How would you describe it?" I asked.

"It's Black Magic that cloaks you in an illusion" she answered, making me nod. "That's exactly right" I praised, tying my snack pouch closed.

"It's not a complicated Spell, it's only a trick" throwing my pouch to the side, making it disappear. "Behold / my phantasmagoria, / enacted by myself." I chanted creating the illusion of an Indigo-Black haired man with Bullfrog eyes.

"See? It's only a shell that you can mold however you like" holding up a picture of Albert Frazer, my fiancé. She was awed at how well I did the spell. "Amazing!" she said in awe as she looked from the picture to me.

"I'm guessing it isn't working for you because you're thinking is too vague. You need to imagine every detail" I advised. "Who are you trying to mimic?" I asked to get her attention as I put my fiancé's picture back into my ring.

"The Angel of Time, Latalika"

"That's great, find a book on Icons and visualize clearly. That will help you a lot" I advised. "You're a lot more talented than you think, Lynn. If anyone berates you for losing, they'll get a punishment of a lifetime. So just relax, alright" I encouraged.

"Thank you, Professor. I'll do my best!" she smiled making me do the same. She bowed in thanks before leaving.

I leaned against the tree again before swallowing. My mouth was dry. Reaching into the dimensional pocket, I took out a Lemonadurian, a leaf cup and a small, razor sharp knife.

Once I poked a hole in the fruit, I held the incision over the leaf cup and watched lemonade pour from the bright yellow fruit.

Shimmering to a bench in the park, I sipped my drink. I canceled the illusion when I shimmered.

"Professor!"

Turning to my left, I saw Rumia. She was carrying something in a cloth. "What is it Rumia?" I asked the girl when she stopped in front of me.

"This is for you!" she smiled before she thrusted the object in my direction. "I heard from Lynn that you ate some type of bread and vegetables. That isn't as much as you normally eat"

She sounded worried so I opened the object. There were stacks of finger sandwiches. "Why don't you have some to, Rumia" I suggested as I moved over to make room on the bench. She shook her head but I was insistent.

"Why don't you give the chef this as a thank you from me?" I asked before I heard a noise. It was the ching-ing of an active Spell, and it was getting closer.

"Guess it's time to head back" I stretched as I stood up. "Can we speak for a moment actually?" I froze for a second when I heard the Queen's voice.

"You are… Glenn Radars, correct?"

"Yes, I am, your majesty!"

I kneeled on the ground, head down and fist on the dirt. "It's been a year since I last saw you, are you doing well?"

"I'm fine, your majesty! I'm living at my ancestral home performing the duties of my family" I answered quickly. "Please, raise your head good sir. Ever since that day, I wished I could apologize to you someday" I was shocked to see her bow her head.

"You bravely devoted yourself to protecting this Empire. It shames me greatly that you were expelled from the Imperial Mage Corps in such a disgraceful fashion" I stood quickly at this confession.

"No! No shame needed! I quit because the duties of my family, the duties I love performing, were calling me. You know how important they are so there's no reason to bow your queenly head to a failure like myself" I insisted. "More importantly, why are you here without your guards, your majesty?"

She looked to her daughter, so I did as well. "It's been a long time, Ermiana. How are you my sweet girl? I can't believe how tall you've grown. Do you like the Fibels? Are they nice? It's surreal being able to see you again"

I watched the Queen touch the Cursed Necklace, likely out of a habit that came from touching her usual locket.

Rumia bowed and stepped back, reciting what she likely had to rehearse for days on end. The pained look on both of their faces made my heart constrict in pain.

"That's right. My beautiful, wonderful daughter Ermiana died three years ago as a result of a widespread epidemic not known to many people. I've been consumed with grief since that day, so I apologize for putting you through such unpleasantness" so many hidden meanings in that medium-sized apology.

Two epidemics had occurred three years ago, but the one the Queen is talking about isn't the one that Ermiana supposedly died from. Multiple cases of family abuse and neglect happened three years ago all over the world. That's the epidemic she's talking about.

"I knew she wouldn't accept me, why would she? I abandoned her because of my family's reputation. I hear you have a fiancé now, Glenn" the Queen said when Rumia ran off. "Yes, your majesty" bowing my head. "Don't let the important duties of your ancestral family distance you from him" she advised me. "Yes, your majesty"

She took her leave after that. She stopped, so I stood at attention again. "Promise me… that you'll take care of her" the Queen said.

"Of course, my Queen! I consider all of my students to be my charges" I informed the Queen as I bowed.

Scene Change: Colosseum

I smiled when I heard that Teresa completed the Weight-Lifting Event. She cleared 50 kilograms.

"Professor?"

Looking up, I saw Sistine. I was immediately on guard. "No need to be so guarded! I won't launch you again" she yelled. She hasn't done it in a while, but she does it a lot when she's really mad at me. "What is it?" I asked before she looked away. Her eyes were sad.

"It's Rumia, she hasn't come back yet" that confused me. Does it have to do with her mom's necklace? I know she noticed it wasn't there. "Do you know where she could be?" Sistine implored.

"I'll tell you, but no one else can know" I told her. She leaned in at that before I told her what happened. Her eyes widened before I leaned against the wall again.

"Anyone would want to be alone after something like that happens. I'll look for her so don't worry" I sighed tiredly. "Can you handle things here while I'm gone?" I asked.

"Of course. Please find her, I'm really worried"

"Relax already, I may not have gotten much sleep in the past few weeks, but I'd be happy to look for her" it makes for a good distraction. I miss my fiancé and him being gone makes it hard to sleep and worries me greatly. I know how dangerous missions like the chain he's on can be.

"I was going to ask Rumia to give this to the girl who made those delicious sandwiches she gave me, but maybe you can" I smiled, holding out a tall glass viewing case. It's rounded at the top and used to view figures and flowers.*

The flower I have in this one _looks_ like a Blue Orchid, but it is very different in every other way. It may be blue but it glows that color and shimmering dust is always falling from it but never accumulates below.

"This is a Moon Orchid, also called a Sprite Orchid when it's a Full, Blue, Harvest or Supermoon. Something very special happens in the light of those Moons but it's a rare sight" I smiled. She nodded before I went to find Rumia.

Scene Change: Park

"What's that?" I asked when I found the blonde. She was looking at her own Locket on a park bench.

"Professor!" she was shocked that I was here. "It's my locket. There's nothing inside, but I know there used to be. It might have been a portrait of someone special, or someone precious" she said before she closed it. "Does wearing something every day because there _might_ have been something in there make me weird?"

"Not at all. I continue looking after books and rooms of my ancestral home because they're important to me and my family even though others may find it strange when they hear it. It's the same with that locket, right? The things we hold dear are similar to Spells in that way. It doesn't matter what words and tokens do, but what they mean to you" I explained dismissively.

"You know the truth about her majesty and I, don't you Professor?"

"Yes" I answered her simply. "Do you think I was wrong in how I handled that situation? I understand why she did it, she had to" Rumia asked me. She continued with what I already know.

"Even though it makes sense, a part of me can't forgive her actions. But another part just wants to call her 'mother' one more time, to hug and be hugged by her" her painful expression made my heart clench. "And then I think about Sisti and her parents. How they took me in with no questions asked, they treated me like their own. I feel like I'm betraying them by even wanting that"

"If you're asking what I think you should do… just be honest" I suggested before sitting down. "Humans are regretful creatures, agonizing over the choices they choose even though they're told to 'pick wisely'. There will always be joy and pain when you make a choice and you will always look back and think about the choices you didn't take. The closer you are to being honest with yourself, the less your choices will hurt in the future" I elaborated.

"Since you don't seem to know what you want, I'm going to tell you a story" I suggested, looking at the sky. "I was a Mage in the Imperial Mage Corps a year ago. I visited the Court quite often because of the natures of my assignments. Every time I went, I would see the most powerful person in the Empire wearing a locket just like that" I started. It surprised her from the noise she made.

"She may have erased you from the books, but she has never once forgotten you. She could never erase you from her heart, she loves you too much to. So, the locket you have holds a lot of meaning. Confronting her would be a good start, even if it is to unload your held back resentment" I continued, looking at her. "Tell the Queen your feelings instead of running away from them"

"But… I'm scared. Her eyes can turn so cold, so I don't know if I would be able to handle it. Would you come with me, Professor Radars?" she asked as she stood.

"Of course I will. Your mom would love to hear you speak to _her_ , if only to vent. It's what she's been wishing for since the day Ermiana died" I smiled at the girl. She never wanted Rumia to talk to her as the Queen, but as her mother.

Hearing many footsteps, I turned to see the Guard. I didn't like the aura they presented. "Rumia Tingel, you are to be executed for treason against the Empire" the guards declared. She was shocked before I pulled her behind me.

"Protect her and be executed with her for treason" a Guard stated. "Really? Killing me is actually against the law, one of the worst crimes you can commit, so are you sure you want to threaten me?" I asked the Guard.

"You're Glenn Radars, a member of one of the…" a Guard said before I spoke over him. "Close your eyes Rumia" I told the girl. She can't hear why killing me is a high-crime in the Empire.

When her eyes were closed, I pulled out a silver Raven Talisman and threw it at the Guards. Because I used the special Talisman that I used on Jin Ganis, the Guards can't get out of the transparent, black box and no one can break them out, unless they have a death wish.

I pulled my Sword-Whip out of a dimensional pocket just in case more come. "What was that for, Professor?!" Rumia yelled in shock.

"More Guards are going to come. I made a promise to your mother to protect you, and it's my duty as a Professor and ex-Imperial Mage" I explained as I grabbed her wrist.

I shimmered us up to the rooftops to get away from the Guards I can hear coming. "What are we gonna do Professor?!" Rumia worried before I jumped into an alley.

I was thinking I would call Celica, but she likely already knows. If that's the case and she hasn't told me, that cursed necklace likely has something to do with her silence.

"Professor?" Rumia asked when I leaned against the wall of a building. "Doing this is above my paygrade but I can't defy Queen Alicia either" I sighed in annoyance. I heard the activation of a Spell not even a second later.

I thought it was the Guards, but when I turned around, who I saw running towards us froze my blood. I came between Rumia and the blue-haired girl, holding my Sword-Whip in front of me to block the attack. I really didn't want to see her.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 7:28 P.M. on December 5, 2018.**

 ***It's a portable case like where the rose in** ** _Beauty and the Beast_** **is kept.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	6. The Coup, Part 3

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **2958 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Akashic Records of a Bas- Magician or its characters, nor do I want to. The story would be terrible if I did.**

* * *

Chapter Six: The Coup, Part 3

Third Person POV

Glenn got Rumia and himself out of the blast radius because he realized this would yield better results than what he intended with his Sword-Whip. This particular weapon was now a Whip-Sword as its razor-like pieces were separated, slinked to the ground because of its length.

The blue-haired girl threw her broken Sword away and resorted to using a Spell to make a new one. "Crūdēlis Frigoris Procellae" Glenn called as he sliced the air with his Sword-Whip.

The attack, like the name, created a gale of 'cruel winter' that formed frost on the girl's clothes and hair. Glenn froze when the girl jumped out of the way, revealing the man he used as a Self-Illusion example earlier today.

A neon purple beam shot from Albert's finger and hit the girl that was attacking Glenn. She fell to the ground with a thud.

Albert walked closer to the substitute teacher and his student, revealing his attire. An ensemble fit for a Count or Noble with an Engagement ring attached to the middle of a silver cross ornament on his Ruffled Stock Tie with Piping.

When he was right in front of Glenn, the Magic Teacher blushed a crimson color. "I-It's been a while, Albert" Glenn stuttered. The man smiled before he pulled his fiancé closer. "I concur, Glenn"

Rumia's entire face was pink and steam blew from her ears when the taller man kissed her Teacher. She was really surprised to see her Teacher being kissed so passionately. Despite knowing that he had a fiancé.

The two broke apart, breathing heavily from the lack of air.

Glenn noticed Rumia's staring before he looked away, wiping his mouth of the saliva he felt.

The embarrassment that was clear on his face made his fiancé smirk. He took in the sight of his blushing lover. He loved embarrassing him, it was the highlight of his life and he hasn't been able to see it because of the non-stop assignments.

Glenn grew a tick mark on his forehead when he saw the bluenette get up. He rushed over and started squeezing her head.

"You never change! Your strategy is always a frontal assault" Glenn berated the girl as he squeezed her head. "Who are these people, Professor?" Rumia asked when Glenn dropped the girl he was holding.

Glenn blushed as he remembered what happened earlier. "As you could probably tell, this is my fiancé Albert Frazer. He and this girl, Re=l Rayford, were my comrades when I was in the Imperial Mage Corps" Glenn started before Albert pulled him towards him. They are now hip-to-hip, making the Magic Professor's blush darken.

"They serve in the Imperial Court Mage Corps Special Forces. Albert is Executioner #17, 'The Star'. Re=l is Executioner #7, 'The Chariot'" Glenn explained. "That was dangerous Albert. You can't use Military-Grade Spells on the streets" Re=l chastised.

"Can I hit her again?" Glenn asked his fiancé. His tick mark came back for an encore as he clenched his fist in restrained anger.

"You could, but from all the years of doing that, I don't think her head can take much more" Albert advised with a sigh. Glenn released a sigh full of his restrained anger. He relaxed a bit against his fiancé when he let out that breath.

"We don't have much time, love. I'm sure you know this already, but the Guards have detained the Queen of their own volition. They say it's for her own protection but that doesn't seem to be the case" Albert told the raven.

"Why is the Imperial Guard after Rumia? The only people that have been lately are the Researchers of Divine…" Glenn stopped when he realized what was happening. "What is it? Did you figure it out?" Albert asked his fiancé.

"Yeah, but I should've realized it earlier. My analytic thought must have dulled since I left the Corps" Glenn sighed. "I have a strategy regardless of whatever you figured out" Re=l stated.

"And that is?" Glenn asked after he released a tired sigh. He knew he would regret asking it the moment that sentence left her mouth.

"I will charge the enemy with a frontal assault, you will attack the guards from the front, and Albert will attack last using a frontal assault" Glenn couldn't restrain himself anymore. He punched Re=l in the back of the head.

"That's not a strategy! Now I remember why I was the strategist in the Imperial Mage Corps" Glenn told the girl in annoyance.

"Are you and Re=l friends Professor?" Rumia asked her teacher with a gleeful smile.

"Hah? I wouldn't say that, exactly. I'm just glad they're not making me fight them" Glenn sighed tiredly. "So what did you have in mind, love?" Albert asked, bringing back what he said earlier.

"I saw that the Queen was wearing a cursed necklace earlier today. She wouldn't wear something like that without good reason. I think that necklace has to do with why Celica, former Executioner #21 'The World', hasn't fixed the situation already. I think I know a way to break the enchantment without it killing or hurting the Queen, but I have to be near her. I also have my students to think about and guards chasing us" Glenn explained, scratching the back of his head.

"I believe we can help with that" Albert smiled, kissing the raven's hair. Glenn blushed at the kiss and proximity.

Glenn's POV

I was glad I got to see my fiancé after so long, but he's too embarrassing!

"You're Class 2, correct?" I asked in my fiancé's voice. My class was confused, but that was no surprise. "My name is Albert Frazer, Glenn Radars's fiancé, and this is Re=l. Because I've been on a long list of back-to-back assignments and only just finished them, I decided to visit him. As it turns out he had urgent business and asked the two of us to advise you in his place. He left a message for you" I introduced. It wasn't a lie though, he just told me that that was the case.

"I have an urgent matter to attend to, but I know you'll be fine as long as you remember my lessons. And…" I started. I worried about my fiancé and Re=l when I stopped. They may be exceptional Mages, but that doesn't guarantee they can evade the Guard without using their own magic.

"…don't be idiots. You _can_ win, but you should pay more attention to having fun" I finished.

Kash: "'Don't be idiots'? 'You can win'? 'Pay more attention to having fun'?"

Sistine: "That does sound like him, but they're total strangers…"

Rumia, illusioned to look like Re=l, walked to her friend and grabbed her hands with hers. "Trust us, Sisti" Rumia said as she squeezed her friend's clasped hands.

You better know what you're doing Rumia. If they find out who we really are before we meet the Queen, you'll surely be executed in front of all these people. My fiancé and Re=l to.

I stared at Sistine when she looked to me in shock. "Fine! If that's what he said, then so be it" Sistine relented. "You're in charge"

What she agreed to surprised my students. "Well, I know that's the Professor's fiancé because he used him as an example to help me during lunch… but are you sure we can trust Re=l?" Lynn wondered.

"It doesn't matter who's in charge because he told us a week ago that our goal is to have fun. If winning is fun, then we can do it. He picked our Events for us based on what he observed during and out of class. If he did that, we have a good probability of winning, right?" Sistine asked my students.

"Think about what he would do if we don't win without him?"

That angered my students. What do they think I would do? I haven't made jokes at their expense in a while.

Sistine smiled at me when Kash and the students were no longer gloomy and a lot more fired up. I nodded as that would be what my fiancé would do in this situation.

Transmutation was the next Event. Seita turned into a Dragon that accumulated 37/40 points. I saw Lynn's form tense up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh! Mr. Frazer" she said in shock. "It looks like you've been putting a lot into your image training. If I remember right, my fiancé gave you some advice when you were down" she nodded at this. "Just remember what he told you and you'll be fine" I smiled at the girl.

"If anyone berates you for losing, they'll get a punishment of a lifetime. So just relax, alright" I recited what I told her earlier.

"Are you okay now?" I asked, just making sure. She nodded before going out to perform.

Lynn got a perfect score of 40/40. There was no doubt about who she was mimicking.

Alf, Bix, and Cycer crushed the Granzia Event with their teamwork. "Not too bad, right sir?" Bix asked. A simple nod was my answer. Thanks to the result of their Event, we were now tied for 1st with Class 1.

Whether we come in 1st or 2nd place depends entirely on Gibul, Sistine, _and_ Kash's duels.

The Earth Elemental Gibul summoned captured Kreiss. I wouldn't have used that specific Earth Elemental, but it works. The brunet gave up quite easily once he was caught.

Kash lost his duel, but that was fine, so long as he had fun.

Sistine was the third, and final, duel and she looked to be happy. "My fiancé also told me that you will get to eat as much as you want if you win!"

"Do well or I'll take Glenn back to the Imperial Mage Corps"

My face blanked in annoyance. That is what Re=l would say, but that's going too far.

Alf: "You better win Sistine! Glenn is the best Professor this school has ever had"

Everyone else: "Yeah!"

I watched as Sistine's eyes narrowed into a glare when she looked at Rumia. When she looked at me, I just shrugged. I don't know if Re=l actually told Rumia that and she just wanted to inform them without panic, or she just told them as encouragement.

Sistine was blown away by a gale. "Don't lose Sistine! I don't want another Professor!" Kash yelled. I was glad that they like me as their teacher. They'll be more likely to trust me when it really counts because of it.

"Keep them at bay, / wall of tempest, / and grant peace to those below!"

Her opponent was too slow to cast a Spell and was knocked out of bounds by Gale Blow. Sistine won, giving us an extra 5 points. We had a total of 200 points and Class 1 had 195, making us the winner of the Competition.

Time Skip: Awards Ceremony

Rumia and I walked onto the stage to see the Queen. It was the only way to get close to her.

"Long time, no see, your grace" I smiled as the illusions faded away. "How are you here?! The Imperial Guards are chasing you!" Zelos asked in shock.

"Yeah, no. We switched places with my fiancé and comrade when we evaded the Guards earlier today. I wasn't the Imperial Mage Corps Strategist for no reason you know" I smirked.

"Seize them! Don't harm the Magic Teacher!"

"Not happening!"

A familiar, metallic bubble surrounded us, knocking the Guards back. "An Isolation Barrier, you shouldn't have Celica" I smiled at the woman.

"How dare you—!"

"Really Zelos? I know you're not capable of mutiny, you're too devoted to your job, but trying to kill Rumia for a blood sacrifice? That's low" I told the man.

"It is my job to protect the life of our majesty, no matter the cost. Please think of your people and make a decision your majesty" I waited for the woman's answer. There are two ways to save the Queen. A blood sacrifice and…

Alicia told Zelos to put Rumia to the Sword, but she never said her daughter's real name. The man unsheathed his Swords as Rumia fell to her knees, crying.

"I never liked the necklace you're wearing" this shocked Celica and Zelos. "You've never once taken your locket off in the years that I've known you, it's too important to you. Though, it's never been more important to you than your daughter" I smiled.

"That's enough" Zelos told me before I grabbed my Whip-Sword out of thin air. "I would say the same to you, walk any closer to her and you'll experience the pain many soldier fell victim to in battle" I threatened the man.

He gulped in fear of my threat. He knows that no matter what the case, if he dies right now, he can't protect the Queen.

"You can stop crying Rumia, I told you this before, but your mother cherishes you" I told the girl. Charging forward I dodged the Sword that Zelos swung at me. in close combat, he can't beat me. "No! Stop fighting Professor!" Rumia yelled.

A Sapphire necklace clattered to the ground, surprising the Head Guard. "My Queen? What have you done?" he questioned before I kicked him away. I watched the necklace's dark aura dissipate.

"A Conditional Curse Necklace, how I love being right" I smiled when I stood up straighter. Rumia ran over to me making me smile at her. "It's annoying how overused these Cursed Objects are. Three conditions will kill the wearer. I know them from inside-out though as it was one of the ancestral families that created them" I smiled.

"Why didn't the curse activate? Rumia isn't dead"

"I created this specially to counteract these objects" I answered the man as I held up my Fool's Arcana. He was shocked by what I told him. "You can finally stop those painful lies, your grace" I smiled at the Queen.

"Lies?"

"Yes, Rumia. She took a big risk talking to us earlier. One slip and she would've been killed" I explained. "I'm so sorry Ermiana! I hurt you again!" Alicia apologized, hugging her daughter.

"I'm so glad! So glad you're safe my sweet girl" the Queen cried. She's cried so many times in front of me when she talked about her daughter, but I bet this is the first time she cried in front of her.

"It's okay, mom" Rumia cried, hugging the Queen back. The two separated after a few more minutes, the field dissipating. I pulled Rumia towards me when the Guards came towards us.

Scene Change: Academy

"So it was her handmaid, I never liked her" I glowered, hands on hips. "Then you should've said something before we left. We wouldn't have had to do background checks on everyone close to the Queen if we knew" Re=l told me.

I only sighed at this. They still would've had to since it _was_ the task assigned to them. "We should report this immediately" Albert stated before he turned to walk away.

I opened my mouth to say his name but stopped. He has a job to do, I shouldn't ask if he's going to be at his home tonight. "And Glenn" I was shocked when lips met mine.

Strong hands were on my hips once he pulled away. "I promise I'll be home after I finish my oral report. I know it's hard on you when I don't come home for long periods of time" Albert smiled at me. I smiled back before he kissed my hair.

"Be careful" he wished before he dragged Re=l along with him. "Professor!"

I turned around to see Rumia running up to me. "How did it go?" I asked with a smile. She didn't give a verbal answer. She just smiled. It didn't contain any of the underlying sadness I'm so used to seeing from her.

"I feel much better after talking to her, so that's another thing I owe you for" Rumia smiled as we walked the streets. "Really? What's the other thing? If you mean protecting you from those Dark Mages years ago, that was per your mother's request. I wouldn't have been going in your direction if she didn't ask me to" I told her. She was shocked but nodded her head to show she understood.

"How did you know that the Necklace was a Cursed Object? And that she was lying?"

"Just like you, I have abilities that make me special. Mine were inherited though" I answered simply before answering the second question. "The answer to your second question has to do with what I just told you. The tears your mother cried when she begged on her knees for me to save you from those Dark Mages are tears you cannot fake" I smiled.

"I wasn't sure you remembered me. You said you would always be by my side and three years later you still are" she smiled at the ground. I poked her forehead to get her to look at me.

"My fiancé wouldn't like it if I didn't keep my promises. Speaking of my fiancé, I have to head to his home for the night. He's done with his chain jobs so I can finally get some rest tonight. Though, I guess I have to make sure my house is locked first. That's gonna take a lot of Mana!" I complained as I ran down the street.

"Say 'goodnight' to everyone for me!" I yelled as I ran towards the lake underneath the Sky Castle. It's the only way I can get access to a portal that leads to my home. And my fiancé's small manor is in those woods.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 10:48 P.M. on December 6, 2018.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. See you on December 12/9, 2019. That is the only way I can think of to make this even and, possibly, not be late on updating.**


	7. ReL's Breakdown

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **3083 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Akashic Records of a Bas- Magician or its characters, nor do I want to. The story would be terrible if I did.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Re=L's Breakdown

Sistine was washing her face using the water fountain in the park we were in.

"Special training," she grumbled in annoyance. That is exactly what we're here for but she was annoyed at what we were doing. "I thought I would be learning new spells or that you would be teaching me how to boost my magic power."

"Doing this is just as important." I started. I stared at the sunrise when I turned away from her. "We can hone your sense of when to attack and defend in magic duels."

"Or you're putting me through all this because you think I nag too much."

"That only counts for about 15% of the reason we're doing this."

"I hate you!"

"Good," I smirked when I turned to her. "Channel that into your hand-to-hand combat skills. Once we are done with that, we'll move on to Military-Grade Magic."

I took a bite of the Rainbow Fruit I put in my pouch. Sistine asked about the magic I just mentioned. She sounded scared.

"You don't need to be scared. This magic _is_ intimidating but if you're serious about protecting Rumia, this is your best bet," I informed. I put a hand on her shoulder before I continued. "So cheer up! I know anything regarding the military isn't the best choice for amateur students, but I'm confident you can master this. There is no way the dark side of this magic will get to you… I don't think anyway. It can still be pretty tricky."

She smiled, thanking me as she bowed. Her smile turned to a scowl really fast when she realized that I called her an amateur. She yelled at me, throwing her towel at me. I dodged easily before running off.

I heard Sistine and Rumia walk up as I continued to sit on the fountain. Rumia greeted me with the usual cheery hello.

"Hey," I yawned. "Hey, Professor, you look like death eating a cracker."

"He's so worried about you Rumia that he waits here every day, isn't that right?"

"Not even close. A new student is joining our class and I was told to wait here for her."

"Who is she?"

"Don't know, don't care. Albert enrolled her so she is probably someone I have to keep a close eye on."

Hurried footsteps were heard behind me when I stood up. They were heavy despite the short stride. Re=L.

I spun around just in time to block Re=L's sword with my Sword-Whip. She said we needed to talk. I noticed the outfit she was wearing only when she called me 'Professor'. As I thought, I'm going to have to keep an eye on the new student.

"Stop doing that!" I yelled at her. My Sword separated, wrapping around her Sword before she stepped back. "I know that's your form of greeting but that's not how you should greet people out here!"

Grabbing the Sword she let go of, I threw it into a Dimensional rift. I threw my Whip-Sword into a completely different one not long after.

"Albert said that is what I should do when reuniting with an old comrade-in-arms."

"Away from civilians and other such people sure, but not in the middle of a Forum! Someone could have gotten hurt!"

"That's the girl from the magic competition."

"Your name's Re=L, right? Does the uniform mean you're…"

"This is your new classmate."

"What is going on here?" Sistine asked. I sighed in annoyance before looking at her as I answered. "The new Imperial bigwigs decided that Rumia would be safest with her own bodyguard. The plan was to send in a Mage undercover as a new transfer student. Albert was the one tasked with picking who should. I never thought he would pick someone as socially inept as Re=L though."

"You came here just to protect me? That's so sweet!" Rumia smiled. She bowed before continuing. "I hope we can become close friends."

Re=L nodded and agreed before turning to me. She said she was here to protect me, annoying me. It shocked the girls from their gasps.

"I don't need protection. It's Rumia who needs the bodyguard, the blonde girl with the Parakeet green bow," I told her before grabbing her shoulders. "Okay!"

"Not okay. I don't want to protect her, I want to protect you, Glenn."

"I can protect myself! Why did he send you when he knows how your personality and attachment to me is?!" I yelled in annoyance. I picked the girl up by her head before continuing. "By no exceptions are you allowed to use your advanced magic while in this city, within the walls of the school, and around those who are a neutral or companion party. You cannot expose yourself to anyone unless it is a life or death situation. Do you understand me, Re=L?!"

Scene Change: School

Every one of my students was excited to see Re=L. The boys were especially happy.

"This is the new student joining our class. Her name is Re=L Rayford, so, you know, don't bully or antagonize her," I started a bit hesitant on the last part. The girls in the class, besides Rumia and Sistine, shrieked in their excitement. "Now she will tell you about herself."

"Mention interests and hobbies but nothing about what you do for a job," I whispered. She nodded before asking me to do it because she doesn't do anything outside of her job. I sighed in annoyance. "Because she is an old acquaintance of mine, I guess I will tell you. Re=L likes Swords and fighting. She's a master at both. She also likes sweet things and is not used to social interactions so she is very blunt and is oblivious to social cues. Should she say anything rude or do something you don't like, just mention why she shouldn't. She's here to learn more than just magic but also how to interact with others."

"I have a question!" Wendy said. Re=L agreed to answer it. "Are you a runaway or did you move here with your family?"

"I have a brother…"

"That's enough questions. I would suggest you refrain from asking questions about her family, seeing as hers died a long time ago."

The students gasped and Wendy apologized for asking. Kash asked about where she is staying if her parents died.

"She is living with a friend of my fiancé's while she is in Fejite."

We went to the outside target area and started using offensive magic like Shock Bolt. Sistine started and her Shock Bolt broke the mannequin apart.

"You've been practicing haven't you!"

"Nice one, White Cat! Firing all six shots from back there takes some skill."

"It was easy."

"Okay. Next is Re=L. I know you're a prodigy but don't go all out, please, I don't want this school, or this yard, ruined."

Gibul and Kash were expecting good things from her. I just hoped she wouldn't go overboard.

She tried Shock Bolt but it curved, dispersing a small discharge to the left of the dummy. I've never seen her use this spell before but more than anything I hope she doesn't get frustrated. Whenever she gets mad, destruction is sure to follow.

"You have one more shot left."

"Am I allowed to use any spell, not just Shock Bolt?"

"Yes, just remember…"

"I beseech creation, grant unto my hands a great blade." Re=L chanted. She pulled the hilt of a huge sword out of the ground, scaring my students. The sword and circle disappeared when I pulled out a talisman. "What happened to my blade?"

"I told you before, 'don't go all out'! You must know other spells besides that one. A certain branch of the army wouldn't have even considered you if you didn't."

"I don't."

"Then you have failed this session. Kash, you're up."

Time Skip: After Lesson

I felt bad for Re=L upon looking into the classroom. She was looking out the window. No one was going near her, just staring.

 _Now they think she's weird and dangerous._

A smile tugged at my lips as I watched Rumia invite Re=L to lunch. Hopefully, she can get her to open up and be more child-like. My smile turned slightly sad though when I saw Sistine's posture change when Re=L realized it's hard to function three days without food. This is why she needs to learn something here and not just be a bodyguard.

At lunch, I was glad to see that eating sweets and being with Sistine and Rumia helped my students get along with her. I popped a Broccherry in my mouth and walked away.

"Leaving Rumia's protection in Re=L's hands huh? Not the best choice if protecting Rumia was supposed to be her mission. Who's the actual bodyguard?" I asked Celica. She was reading one of the books in the library. "I honestly don't know what you mean. She may be an odd banana but she is a sweet girl."

"I know she isn't the real bodyguard. Albert would not have chosen her for the sole purpose of protecting Rumia. He sent her here to become more social."

"Isn't that also the teacher's job to help her with such things?"

"A little, in the beginning, until they start making progress in that area. It's those who they make friends/acquaintances with who keep them that way. Hopefully, I can pull off my plan to make sure that happens on the school field trip."

"Teacher of the year!"

"Be quiet," I said in annoyance. "What are you in here reading now anyway?"

"Oh, this?" she asked. She held up the Seaweed or Pine green book with gold embroidery when she spoke. "Nothing."

I knew that was a lie but I didn't push. No reason to. She would tell me when she's ready to or is forced to.

Time Skip: Next Day

"This blows!" Kash complained. We were riding in two caravans to our field trip destination and the students were not very excited. "I wish we could go to Canterlee's Research Lab."

Cecil: "That would be an awesome field trip."

Alf: "These field trips just come down to the luck of the draw."

"Don't worry everyone, you are definitely in luck. This will be the best field trip yet." I smiled. Though my reason for wanting this place is completely different than theirs will be. "Where is the Alchemy Research Laboratory?"

Kash: "Saineria Island, famous for its sandy beaches."

"That is correct. Because Saineria is warm all-year-round, everyone is wearing their bathing suits."

"Wait… why did you want this place? You're engaged right?"

"Yes, I am. I have very different reasons for going."

When we arrived in town, I felt a familiar presence. The girls ahead of me were giggling as the 'vendor' suggested a trinket for them.

"For crying out loud girls. This is a field trip, not a shopping trip." I informed, eyes closed. I shooed the girls forward before opening my eyes to look at the poorly disguised Albert. "That was rather rude. These are rare artifacts from the Alzano Imperial Family."

"That is enough, Albert. You need to brush up on your accents, that accent is terrible. Why did you send Re=L to the Academy when you're Rumia's bodyguard? I know you don't particularly care whether or not Re=L is more comfortable around people or not."

He took off his cloak in a rather showing fashion before answering me. It was an answer I didn't expect.

"Be careful of Re=L. She is a dangerous girl."

"I know she has the potential to be dangerous. You don't need to worry about me. I'll be fine." I promised him. I felt lips on mine for a brief moment before they were gone. "You better be. I don't want to see you get hurt."

He left before I could say anything else. I hope I can spend some time with him later.

Scene Change: Docks

Rumia: "Should we get a bucket?"

Re=L: "Glenn, you look awful."

Sistine: "Uh, Professor, are you going to be okay? We should have picked a different place since you get seasick."

"My fiancé has a job here and our first date was at the beach. I wanted to see if I could spend time with him while we're here."

Wendy: "That's so sweet!"

"Let's go explore," Sistine suggested. She walked away before Rumia spoke when we were touching land again. "You chose this place to get us away from Military Magic, didn't you?"

"You're overthinking it. I chose it for the reason I just said. Even if I can't spend time with him, I can reminisce."

Everyone was changed into their swimsuits, with me as an exception of course, when we arrived at the beach.

"You have until sundown so go have fun!"

"Thank you, sir!" the boys cried in happiness. I was glad that Gibul was one of the ones who didn't get excited over seeing the girls in swimsuits. "Is that book fun for you, Gibul?"

"Yes, it is. I didn't think we came here to have fun on the beach."

"We didn't. But it's a field trip so we should at least go to a place where a majority of the class can have fun on their own time."

"I guess that's true."

"Professor!" Rumia shouted. I turned around to see her twirl in the sand. She was holding a Volleyball. "How do I look?"

"All three of you look beautiful. Are you guys going to play Volleyball?"

Sistine: "Yeah, we're just about to start a tournament."

Rumia: "You want in Professor Radars?"

"No, but thank you. I have other things to do since I don't have much time outside of class to do it."

"Are you sure?" Rumia asked again. She was a bit sad. "Yes, I'm sure."

They walked off and I went to sit against the tree Gibul was leaning against. I started working on the layout for lessons for when we get back. I don't have anything new to teach them as of yet so I need to think of some.

A smile tugged at my lips when I heard my students playing. They started using magic which is fine since Re=L is on the other team.

Time Skip: Night

"Sorry boys, but your little plan won't work."

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough," I said when I grabbed the map from Kash. "Even with a better route than this, the girls will catch you and skin/burn you alive. You guys should leave now before I have to remove you from the grounds by force."

They readied their Shock Bolt spells and I sighed in annoyance. There's another reason I don't want them out here. I've had a bad feeling for a while now.

"Portam patefacium"*

A hole in the ground showing the boy's room opened and they fell through. I sighed in relief hoping they didn't land too hard.

A smile stretched across my face when I got a message from Albert. He wanted to meet me at the beach. I was giddy to see him again.

I stared at the sky full of stars as I drank my Gingystal from my canteen. Pulling my canteen from my lips, I heard footsteps and laughter. The trio of girls who were eating lunch together yesterday was watching the stars.

I tried to listen to them speak before I was pulled into a muscular body. Looking up, I found it was Albert. He was smiling down at me before he pulled me to sit down between his legs on the sand. I smiled back at him before turning to the girls, my hand over his larger arms that were wrapped around my middle.

The girls happily playing in the water, my fiancé's arms around me, stars above our heads, it gave me the best feeling in the world right now. I ended up becoming tired as I leaned my back against his chest. There was pressure on my hair so I know he kissed my head. Sleep consumed me the moment I realized this.

Time Skip: Later that Night

I was woken by Albert who said I would get better sleep in a bed. My smile turned sad before he chuckled, helping me up.

"I'll see you tomorrow so stop frowning. We both have work to do in the morning."

"Fine. You better make it up to me when we get back to Fejite."

"I will, promise."

I left the beach after I gave him a goodnight kiss. The sounds of the forest were peaceful and calming. I nearly fell asleep while walking just listening to it. I saw the light from the dorms before I even left the forest. I missed Albert already and it hasn't even been fifteen minutes since I left.

Yawning, I was surprised to see Re=L in front of the dorm I was staying in.

"I wanted to talk to you Glenn," she told me. The bad feeling I had before returned like lightning when she spoke. That tone of voice never means anything good. "If that's what you want. Let's go inside."

I walked past her but she wasn't following. She did grab my attention though. She asked why I left.

"I have an ancestral duty to uphold at home. I love doing it. I do feel bad about leaving the Corps as suddenly as I did though. I didn't mean to hurt you like that."

"You do know that without you I have no reason to live for, right?"

"You are being silly, Re=L. You looked like you were having fun with Rumia and Sistine not so long ago."

"Yeah, but I don't get it."

"Then start over and become a regular student. Usus magister est optimus, 'experience is the best teacher'."

"I live for you Glenn."

"Stop saying things like that. Your brother wouldn't want you to live for someone other than yourself."

She started yelling, asking why I think it's so wrong. I couldn't believe her. I never once said it was wrong. I have expressed disapproval of it but nothing expressing that I thought it was wrong. In some cases living for others is a good thing, but Re=L no longer has those conditions.

She continued yelling and then she started crying. She was saying she hates 'them', that it is all 'their' fault before running away. What I felt before grew stronger.

That feeling isn't coming from her but it might cling to her in her current state.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 8:01 P.M. on December 10, 2019. I will continue updating until it is finished but I am only updating one chapter today to make it fair with the other story. This is in memory of my cousin who died on December 12 after all.**

 ***Very unsure that this is right. It is supposed to mean 'open the gate' in Latin.**

 **I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


End file.
